I Wanna Be a Loner
by Leaha
Summary: [CHAPTER 16 UP!] Calypso looks like a normal teen and tries living like one, but it never seems to go her way. In short life sucks. So what does she do when she's falling in love for real and might have to leave to country? Read to find out and let me kno
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Why me? 

" Damn." I muttered. Once again I was the new kid. It sucked that my father was in the military. Just once I wanted to live somewhere for one grading period. At the rate I was going, I'd be the first fourty year old in history to be stuck in the eleventh grade. Okay, so maybe I was over exaggerating, but come on, if you were in my position you'd be doing it too.

Sighing heavily, I walked up to the front door of Vulcan High and casually walked in. Everyone turned and stared at me as I tried to find my locker. "320...320..." I thought following the numbers. It took me a couple of minutes to find the rust bucket, but eventually I did. Unfortunately, a group of guys had decided to gather in front of it.

" Damn." I muttered.

" Hi!" a voice replied casually behind me. I turned around to see a girl about three inches taller than my five two height smiling at me. " You're new here right?" she asked with her smile still going, showing off her perfect white teeth.

" Um… yeah." I answered looking from side to side in order to get away. I despised being the center of attention.

" Are you looking for your locker?" she asked bringing be back to my senses as she snatched my locker number and schedule out of my hand. " Oh your locker is right here next to Brooklyn's."

Without even looking at me, she walked away and went up to the guys.

" Damn." I muttered while following the girl who still had yet to tell me her name.

As I slowly followed her she began talking to the guys causing them to look in my direction. From the looks of them at first they didn't seem much, however my point of view changed drastically about them as I got closer.

" Hey Cal, nice to meet you." replied a guy wearing a red jacket and hat turned backwards. He was the same height as the girl you'd spoken to me, but not as hot as some of the others. Then his words sunk in. How the hell did he know my nickname was Cal? Suddenly my intelligence kicked into gear; the chirpy girl had taken my class schedule.

" Hi." I said quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear.

I was getting really nervous now. Normally I would've already gone to class and sat in a corner where no one would notice me. Standing here with all these people was totally out of character for me, so why was I standing here again? Oh yeah, they were all in front of my locker. Great, this was probably a morning ritual for them. Why'd I always have to be the one that suffered the most?

A hand was extended toward me by one of the super hot guys who replied, " My name's Brooklyn."

With a lot of self control I shook his hand and said, " I'd tell you mine, but you already know it."

He beamed a sexy smile at me, before they laughed at my remark. I made me feel better, but I knew I still couldn't get too friendly with them. There still wasn't any harm in looking though. He He He.

He wore a pair of black baggy pants with chains hanging from his belt loop, a gray t-shirt ( unfortunately it was loose, so I couldn't tell how muscular he was.) with the phrase Zeus Rocks on the front. The reddish orange highlights in his hair made his sea-blue eyes stand out making him look even better. The others introduced themselves as Tyson, Tala, Kai, Ray, Mystel, and I finally discovered the girls' name was Hilary.

"Crap, we better get the hell out the hallway, before the principal catches us." Ray informed us looking at his watch. " We've got two minutes to haul ass."

Everyone scattered and I twisted the lock to my trashy locker. Throwing a couple of notebooks in it to lighten the load in my book bag, I slammed the locker door shut and collided into a solid wall of muscle. Hands caught me around the waist before I hit the floor. Steadying my self , I looked up into the handsome face of Tala. Why was he still here beside me?

"I thought you might like to walk to class with me since we have first period together." he replied.

Holy shit! How'd he know I'd asked myself that? Did I say the question out loud? No, it was definitely a thought.

"Okay." I shrugged letting him lead me down the hallway.

" Soo….." he began slipping his arm around my shoulders. " when did you move here? Or did you just decide to come to school the first day you arrived?"

His arm was branding me for life. It was almost as if his body heat was burning through my black hoodie and suddenly I felt really uncomfortable by myself with him.

" About a week ago." I answered. " My dad wanted to make sure I didn't start school at a really crucial point." Something wasn't right. Mental note to self, keep eye on Tala.

Without speaking he took his arm off of me and opened a classroom door. " Ladies first." he smiled ushering me in. I walked into the classroom and stopped breathing, sitting in the back of the classroom together were Kai and Brooklyn. They weren't paying any attention, since both were taking notes off of the board. The door closed behind Tala and I, and wouldn't you know it, Tala was the only one who had an empty seat beside him in the back.

"Damn." I muttered as I sat down between him and Kai.

Satan was toying with me, he knew how much this bothered me and how low my patience was running. I mean come on! There's only so much pressure and stress a girl can handle before kicking someone's ass sooner or later. The best part, was that a couple of preps in front of me were adding fuel to the already smoldering emotions within my mind. God I hate preps with a passion, they 're nothing but bitches sent from hell. They kept looking at me as though I were a freak, and then would whisper to one another. Finally, one of them had the nerve to look at me with this smile that said " I know something you don't" on her face. I forced myself to stay calm. Then I smiled just as sweetly as she was and gave her the finger. It made me feel a lot better, especially the look that appeared on her face. He He He

" Hn." Kai said beside me. His eyes danced with the same type of mischief that my heart was filled with at that moment.

I smirked at him for a quick second and then regained my expressionless mask. Those girls would try to get me back. I know they'll try, but really I don't care. I could use a little excitement in my life. Danger isn't something I fear, in fact, I welcome it with open arms.

Thankfully, none of the teachers were into introductions of new students, due to morons making the teachers look like idiots. After a painful and agonizing hour of boring hell (chemistry), the bell finally rang for second period. My good luck kicked in once again, when I realized that Kai, Tala, and Brooklyn were in here also. Why was I not informed earlier? This time though, it was just me and Kai sitting in the middle of the rows. There was also this other girl who sat to my left. Later during roll call I found out her name was Samantha or Sam for short. She was cool, and wore a black hoodie like me, only hers was shorter and didn't conceal her body as much. When I first looked at her, I could tell right away, that I could trust her and that she was a good friend. I didn't talk to her much though until we were laughing at a joke Mr. Davis ( our mythology teacher) had told us.

"Man, Davis is crazy isn't he?" she asked me.

" Yeah, its not everyday that there's a teacher that actually sees the point of view of his students." I replied wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

For the rest of the period, she and I passed notes back and forth while listening to Mr. Davis tell us about the many sex partner of the Greek god Zeus. That guy was a pimp. Strangely enough, Brooklyn ate the whole lesson up and I finally figured out what his shirt meant. With that knowledge in my brain, it made me wonder how many Brooklyn himself had had.

Sam informed me that I'd be having lunch next. Whoopee. The perfect opportunity for those preps from chem. Class to get revenge. I sighed aloud. Man I wish hell would hurry up and freeze over, that way I wouldn't have to suffer so much. So I awaited for the bell to ring, that would signal the beginning of lunch and probably a never ending misery. Why me?

That's the end of Ch.1! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know where improvements are needed! Ch. 2 is in progress as you read this. …….


	2. Chapter 2

Wow my first fic ever! Yay for me! Oh yeah thanks kiotana for reviewing my first chapter, the same goes for any others who have reviewed my story as well. I'm still working on making it better. And hopefully to my reviewers it will. 

**_Kai:_** yeah like that's gonna happen

**_Leaha:_** stares in shock  
**_Kai:_** looks confused What?  
**_Leaha:_** You're even hotter in reality.  
**_Kai:_** Damn she recognizes me.  
**_Leaha:_** Don't worry I know how to control myself.  
**_Kai:_** Thank god.  
**_Leaha:_** sneaks up behind Kai and hits him with frying pan  
**_Calypso:_** Leaha does not own Beyblade. If she did she would not be dragging Kai away to her bedroom...unconscious.

**_Leaha:_** ignores Calypso and locks bedroom door

**Chapter 2 : Insert foot into mouth**

The bell rang for lunch and I wasted every second packing my books up. To my dismay, only a minute had passed the time I walked out the room. I spied Kai leading against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. It was strange to me, but I shrugged it off and walked past him, only to have him walk next to me.

"Did you wait for me?" I asked not looking at him. It was a stupid question, but I was curious anyway. He didn't answer me, but stopped when I went to my locker.

I didn't really know him all that well , however his behavior was peculiar to me. Hurriedly, so as not to make him wait. ( I don't know why.), I quickly exchanged my notebooks and continued walking to lunch. What was this guys deal? Was I so small that he thought I needed a bodyguard? The cold look in his face made him perfect for the job, but if that was the case he could shove his thoughts up his own ass! I might be small, but beating the shit out of someone was something I could do.

"Tala's dangerous. Don't get caught alone with him." Kai suddenly informed me.

His words shocked me so much, that for a moment I thought I'd been hallucinating.

"What? How dangerous?" I asked him when his words had registered in my mind.

"Just watch yourself." he replied leaving me speechless in the doorway of the cafeteria.

It didn't make any sense! The first time the guy actually speaks to me, and all he does is leave me hanging. Why was Tala so dangerous! I'd gotten a bad vibe from the guy earlier, but still; if you're gonna warn someone give them some details! Oh well, I'll just have to worry about that later, right now I had to deal with the high and mighty sluts who were prancing their fat asses around the cafeteria at the moment.

"Damn." I muttered while looking for a place to sit. I looked for Kai since he was the only guy, or person for that matter, whom I knew was in there.

"Hey Cal!" I heard a voice call. I turned and spotted Sam sitting at a table all to herself, with the exception of a couple guys. Letting out my breathe with relief I walked over to their table and took a seat next to Sam.

"So you don't trust the food here either?" she asked me.

"Not since I got food poisoning at my last school." I told her while noticing another girl who kinda sat to herself at the end of the table.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the girl.

" I don't know." Sam replied. " The only other people I'm associated with is Bruce and Kevin and a couple other people as well."

Curiosity got the best of me, and I went to say 'hi' just as she pulled out a book and began reading it. I could clearly see it was a romance novel, and smiled inside. "Well atleast she's got good taste in reading." I thought to myself.

" Hey," I replied taking a seat next to her. I leaned over and started reading silently, but she quickly slammed it shut and put it away from my prying eyes. " Uh, just so you know, I have that same book at home." I informed her.

She looked at me in shock before saying " You do?"

" Uh…yeah." I replied extending my hand. "My name's Calypso, but people call me Cal."

"Serena." she replied gladly shaking it.

We smiled at one another, but it quickly ended when I noticed what was heading my way. Just as I had presumed, the girls from chemistry were walking straight toward me with and evil gleam in their eyes.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. " I completely apologize for what's about to take place. More than likely, they'll include you just to rile me up."

As I finished my statement the girls stopped two feet away and smirked down at us.

" Oh look, the man wannabe is here." The first girl replied. This really sucked, I was gonna get into an argument with someone whom I didn't even know the name of.

" Wow a parade of whores, had I known you'd be stopping by I'd a brought my bitch-away bug spray." I replied with sarcasm dripping from my every word.

Their eyes grew dark and I noticed that their jaws tensed, but they didn't say anything for a moment. Pride welled up within me while they were at a loss of words. I smirked at them and stood up, "Perhaps next time you should write it down."

"BITCH!" the girl yelled at me as I started to walk off. That one word silenced everyone and everything in the lunch room. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest, while waiting for her next move.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I'll admit the new girl was different and I immediately liked her, but Tala was a forced not to be reckoned with. Like me, he always got what he wanted, and as soon as he met Calypso he had his sights set on her. She looked innocent enough to be easily misled, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. So I warned her about him, however I never thought of the preps she'd pissed off earlier. Atleast not until the word 'bitch' was shouted out during lunch. Everyone and everything was at a standstill. All eyes were on the two girls glaring one another down.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied. " I love watching catfights!"

" It's obvious whose going to win." Mystel told us.

" Who?" the entire group asked including myself.

"Lisa." he replied firmly. " Think about it. She's got all her buddies up there to back her up if need be. And Cal's basically standing up to all of them. Not to mention the major difference in height."

I ignored their conversation and went back to watching the scene that was playing out. Cal just stood there comfortably crossing her arms. She looked pretty hot, but that was beside the point.

"Listen newbie.." Lisa began, " you can mess with me all you want but…"

"Wait, hold up and time out for a sec." Calypso interrupted putting her hands in the symbol like a referee would. " Whose the one who carried their fat ass over here? Whose the one that thinks she's the queen of the high school? The way I see it, you can't handle the fact that someone isn't afraid to stand up to you."

"I'm guessing you mother is a hooker and your father's a drug addict." Lisa replied innocently.

What! That was just off the charts lame. Anyone could easily have a comeback for that. Strangely I was wanting Calypso to reply. I liked listening to her, especially when she was telling people off. Even though this was the first time I had ever heard her do it.

**Normal P.O.V. (Calypso)**

"I'm guessing you mother is a hooker and your father's a drug addict." Lisa replied innocently.

Puhleez is that all the slut has to say! Well atleast I know I'm getting under her skin.

"Hey everyone makes mistakes, take your parents and boyfriend for example." I told her calmly.

"Oh really, and what's that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

I paused for a moment deciding on how I should reply. Either way it was going to piss her off. Oh well. Too late to turn back now.

"You." I said with absolutely no emotion on my face. Shoving my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie, I turned around and walked out of the cafeteria leaving her speechless.

Walking down the hallway I knew that things would only get worse here on out. "Well," I thought "atleast I've got some friends even though I really didn't want any." In the end the arguing wouldn't do anything except make things worse. I sighed. Insert foot into mouth.

Yay! I'm done with Ch. 2 ! I know nothing much is going on, but it's helping to set up the rest of my story. Sorry if it takes awhile for me to post Ch.3 up but school is becoming a hassle. Damn SOL's.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to send a special thanks out to everyone who has read my story up to this point. I especially want to thank my reviewers for the nice compliments. I'm still working on it 24/7. Even though I've only put up three chapters on the web, I've written way more in my notebook here at the house.

Kai: Yeah because she has no life.  
Leaha: You wouldn't either if nobody liked you.  
Tyson: Ha Ha bout time someone told him the truth.  
Calypso: You people are cruel. I'm glad I met you.  
Leaha: And I am glad I created you! Although it would be even better if I had created Kai. He he he Kai: Why, so you can rape me everyday? Leaha: It's practically impossible to rape the willing.  
Kai: Someone kill me.

Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse

For the next couple of weeks I was taunted and messed with everyday by either the lead bitch, Lisa (which I found out by actually listening to the teacher call roll) or one of her slutty girlfriends. I never thought my locker could look any worse until they got a hold of it. Although I must admit (which I later told them) the graffiti was an improvement.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Kai out of my mind, and that included what he had told me about Tala. It taunted me day and night, and I was constantly daydreaming in class about Kai, and sometimes Brooklyn. Even though Brooklyn had a girlfriend which I discovered one afternoon when I caught him and his girlfriend making out. What a sight that was. If you've never been bitch-slapped by anyone before, you definitely do when you witness something like that.

"Miss Takeshi!" Mr.Balkov yelled. He brought me back to my senses and the very boring movie, that we were being forced to watch. " Being a teenager of this day and age you should be grateful that I'm giving you all the opportunity to watch television during school. Or is it not interesting enough for you?"

He was testing me and wanting me to say something back. So could only oblige and give him exactly what he wanted.

" I find television very educational. The minute somebody turns it on, I go to the library and read a good book." I informed him with the most sincerest voice I had.

The entire class looked at me with shock, apparently no one had ever said anything like that to him before. He He He. There's always a first for everything.

"Well then Miss. Takeshi." he began while stalking up to me and glaring his glasses, " perhaps you'll enjoy after school detention."

I shrugged at him " Okay." It was the end of the day anyway and I didn't have anything better to do. Dad wouldn't be home till about 3a.m. since he worked late.

After Mr.Balkov had turned the movie back on and walked back to his desk, I laid my head down and started to doze off. About ten minutes of sleeping I awoke to someone poking me in my arm.

"Yeah." I said groggily to Serena. I knew it was her, because she sits right beside me.

"You really shouldn't have acted that way." she replied.

" Forget it, right now she's a hopeless cause." Kai butted in.

He sat across from me, in front of Serena. As always he looked as hot as ever. But I wasn't gonna deal with his attitude, and he knew that.

"You're and expert in that area aren't you?" I sneered at him.

He said nothing, but turned his back on me. He He He I love doin that.

" N.E. Ways, SERENA, you gotta do something and not always be nice. Even if someone was messin with you I'd stand up and say something. I'm not gonna let anyone push me or my friends around." I stated.

She said no more and I went back to sleep. I didn't wake up again until the bell rang marking the end of the school day. I leaned back in my chair, getting myself relaxed for the extra hour I was gonna spend there. Watching everyone file out, I noticed Tala happened to walk by and look in. He looked at me for a split second, and I tensed up without even thinking. A cold shiver ran down my spine, and I began to taste fear.

"Calypso, Are you okay?" Serena asked.

I jumped when she tapped me on the shoulder. That was totally out of character for me since I'm always calm and next to never exhibit any emotion. Now I know that she's onto me.

"Nothing," I lied " just thinking of how to waste time in here for the next hour."

"Yeah.. Uh sure. Wanna try me again?" she asked with an eyebrow raised at me.

Yeah, as you can see I'm one of the worst liars in the world. Serena was good at catching me whenever I lied. She was one of my best friends in the whole world, and that adds onto the pressure of trying to lie. I'm seriously failing right now. I didn't wanna tell her about Tala since I hated it when people were worried about me.

"Truthfully, I really wanna go home. But, you know me, when someone tries to put me down I can't shut up." I sighed.

She laughed at me before replying, " I'd stay after with you, but right now I'm condemned to immediately go home and babysit, since my mom has to be at work by 4:00 this afternoon.

"Alright, Later." I told her slouching down into my seat.

She left, and I was soon alone. Mr. Balkov sat quietly at his desk and I said nothing to do but stare at the clock and daydream. On and on the clock ticked as my mind wandered. Suddenly Mr. Balkov spoke to me saying " Alright Miss. Takeshi you can leave now."

I gathered my things glad to leave, but dreading the walk home. I was worried about seeing Tala, and being by myself with the knowledge of him being dangerous.

"So far so good." I thought to myself.k

It was really looking as though nothing was going to happen. For about two blocks I acted like some international spy. All my senses were on alert, and my body was tense so that I could automatically retaliate should anything go wrong. Twenty minutes later, I smiled wide when I saw my house up ahead. Relaxing, I changed my gait and walked a little more fluidly like I normally do. Nothing could happen to me now. There was my house, and I'd be there in about five minutes. I started imagining what I would do when I got there. Luckily, I didn't have any homework, which left my evening open for anything. (Studying isn't truly homework, technically you study everyday that you pay attention in class and do your work.) A light breeze blew across my face gently blowing my hair with it. Unfortunately, it brought an unusual scent with it. Pot. There was no mistaking it; in high school you really get introduced to the smell of it. The ones who are really into it reek of the stuff, while others can't resist but for so long and take a trip to the bathroom. Its interesting how they never get caught, especially when you know everyone, including the administrators, can smell the stuff. Stopping in my tracks, I turned and spied Tala leaned against a brick wall smoking a joint.

"Damn." I muttered.

The only way I could get home, was by walking past him. Damn I was in a tight spot! I sighed and shrugged it off. He was not going to keep me from my home. I had a stubborn side to me, and I kicked it into full gear. Lifting my head up high I walked past him only to have my arm locked in a death grip.

Tala's P.O.V.

I was really jealous. I had seen Kai wait for her after class. He talked to her more than he had ever said to the rest of us. I hated competition, and yeah to me he was. Kai knew what I thought about her, and the things I thought about doing with her. Cal was different and not like other girls in school. She was hard to get, and strangely enough that's what I liked the most. Challenges were something I couldn't resist. I also really wanted to what was under the black hoodie she always wore.

For weeks I stayed a distance away from here because I wanted to figure her out. I was also trying to decipher a way to be alone with Cal. She was a loner, but people had a tendency to find her interesting. She'd be walking down the hallway, and someone would come out of nowhere and speak to her. A lot of times by the look on her face she wasn't in the mood to talk, but she showed enough respect to talk anyway.

This afternoon I was a little depressed since I still couldn't figure her out. Leaning against a brick wall I pulled out a joint I had rolled a couple hours earlier. Ha Art class. Lighting it up I enjoyed the feeling it gave me. Immediately, I felt relaxed, and didn't have a care in the world until I heard footsteps nearby.

"Oh god. Mom's gonna kill me if I get caught again." I thought

To my surprise though it was Calypso. My prayers had been answered. She stopped and looked at me for a couple seconds. Her eyes narrowed to almost slits and she held her head high trying to ignore me. That was the last straw, I couldn't control myself anymore. Before she could get away I grabbed her wrist in a death grip determined to prevent her from escaping. This might be my only chance to get what I want. ………

Man, ch.3 is a lead on! I can't believe I left ya'll off like that. He he he. Guess you'll have to read ch. 4 when its done. R&R please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update. I noticed that I haven't gotten very many reviews and I was kinda worried that my story sucked so bad that people didn't know what to say. Besides that I've been real busy with some things. 

**Kai:** _Yeah like trying to pay up.  
_**Leaha:** _Shut up they don't need to know_.  
**Tala:** _What? That he actually sued you for everything you own and now you live in a cardboard box?  
_**Leaha:** _Gee Tala. Thanks a bunch for telling them!  
_**Kai:** _That's what you get for raping me._  
**Leaha:** _How many times must I repeat myself! You cannot rape the willing!_  
**Kai:** _How can you call being tied to a bed willing!_  
**Leaha:** _Depends on how you look at it. But that's okay payback sucks and I'm gonna make you suffer. Mwahahahmwahahahaha.  
_**Calypso:** _Thank god that Leaha does not own Beyblade or anything else.  
_**Leaha:** _I own you. Mwa ha haahahahahhah.  
_**Calypso:** _Excuse me while I go kill myself.  
_**Tala:** _Wanna get drunk first? That way you don't feel anything when you do it.  
_**Everyone:** _glares at Tala_  
**Tala:** _What? I'm just asking._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Night at Hiwatari's house**

**Normal P.O.V. (Calypso)**

I glared down at his hand before lifting my eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes grew wide for an instant with his pupils growing from fear. ( The guy wasn't high yet, so he still had some feeling.) However they quickly clouded with what looked to be hunger. Wow hold up! He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking. Oh hellllll no! Don't panic and punch him in the nuts Calypso. Calm down and act sweet, then kick his ass if he doesn't let go.

"Uh…..Hey Tala. What's the idea?" I asked sounding confused and innocent.

He didn't say anything, but pulled me closer towards him. I decided not to struggle so if need be, I could get a good hit on him.

"You're a temptation to me, and I feel that I can no longer stand back and watch you." He told me looking into my eyes.

He looked desperate and lonely, I almost felt sorry for him. Heh almost.

"Sorry Tala, but I'm not interest….."

My sentence was unfinished due to his lip meeting mine. For the first couple seconds I kinda enjoyed it, at least until I felt a brick wall behind my back. I'm kinda claustrophobic so I immediately panicked. That and I knew what was going on. Putting my hands against his chest I pushed him away. He looked at me as if shocked that someone would deny him.

"As I was trying to say. I'm not interested." I informed him sternly.

"So Kai's the only one good enough for you?" he asked becoming annoyed.

I was still against the wall with nowhere to run. If this guy didn't back off soon I was gonna go crazy. Already my breathing was becoming heavy and for all I knew it could be turning him on even more.

"Look I gotta go." I stated trying to push past him.

He put his hand around my neck and pushed me back against the wall with a light THUD. Oh it was on. I swung my arm, right hooking him squarely in the jaw. It looked as though it didn't even phase him, because all he did was back hand me in the same place that I had just hit him. So I decided to kick him in the shins with everything I had. His leg buckled but it didn't stop him from hitting me again. There was a loud slap as skin collided against skin. Someone nearby must've heard that, but I paid not attention because I was already striking him again myself. My fist slammed straight into his eye, and he finally let go of my neck. With the chance I had opened for myself I bolted for the sidewalk away from the alley that I was in. Tala grabbed the hood of my hoodie and jerked me backwards hard. The back of my head hit the brick wall squarely on a soft spot of my skull dazing me. Being unable to move, Tala took the opportunity to get his hits on me. Twice I was punched in the face, once in the mouth the other in the same eye I had punched him in. everything became blurry before he jammed his fist into my stomach. Doubling over I hit the ground and blacked out.

**Tala's P.O.V.**

Kai, it was always Kai. All the girls wanted to be with him. That was my last nerve she had plucked before I went off. My mind was nothing but a red haze of fury. Things got even worse when she hit me, so I did the only thing I could think of, and beat the hell out of her back. It was weird though, how much better I felt every time I hit her. My point of view changed quickly after she just laid there on the ground, she wasn't moving, a couple cuts were on her face, and her blood was on my hands. To make matters worse a shadow loomed over me. I looked to see crimson eyes burning through me, and my death warrant was signed. Kai.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I had decided to relax as soon as I reached home. Kicking off my shoes I walked upstairs and changed into my favorite baggy pair of jean shorts, that I used to skate in. Grabbing my board I ran back downstairs, before my grandfather caught me and forced the school books practically down my throat.

I skated around for about an hour and a half, when I spotted the name Takeshi on a mailbox. Immediately I stopped in my tracks and looked at the house. It was a pretty nice two story that looked like a newly restored twentieth century home. The thought of going up to the front door crossed my mind for a second until I shook it off. There was no way that I was gonna got to her. Time didn't matter, so I wasn't in a hurry to talk her into dating me. Turning my back on the house, my eyes grew wide as I caught a glimpse of Calypso before an unknown hand jerked her out of sight. My heart began to pound as my blood boiled with rage. Whoever it was, I was gonna kill them if she was hurt in anyway.

I crept over to the spot where she had disappeared from my sight. Half running, half walking I did everything not to make a single noise. The element of surprise was a specialty of mine, that I did not ever misuse. The sound of skin smacking against skin didn't make me feel any better, nor did the sight of Tala beating the shit out of Calypso appease me either. Seeing that made me lose all self-control and I stood in plain sight so I could see the look of horror on Tala's face when he turned and saw me there.

I looked at him with pure hatred trying to burn holes through the bastard. Dropping my skateboard to the ground, which had still been tucked under my arm, I ran at him and threw one of my best punches. The force of the blow snapped his head to the side and threw him off balance. He fell to the ground, but didn't stay there for long. I picked him up by the front of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall next to Calypso. Tala grabbed at my wrists trying to force me to release him. His attempts failed miserably and my grip tightened to the point that my fingernails pierced my skin through the material of his shirt.  
"What the hell is your problem?" I asked half shouting.

" You." he replied driving his fist into my stomach, and knocking the wind out of me.

I stumbled backwards a couple of steps before catching him off guard and returning the blow. "I didn't do anything to you." I heaved still trying to catch my breath.

He swung at my face trying to give me a black eye, but I ducked just as his fist was only inches from my face. I felt his hand go through my blue two-tone hair. Seeing my chance I left hooked at him clipping his chin as he stumbled away from me.

"That's what you think." he said wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth with a shirt sleeve.

"How can you be pissed at me when I rarely ever speak to anyone?" I asked stepping back to put some distance between us.

"I heard you speak to her, telling her that I was dangerous, and how not to be caught alone with me." he said through gritted teeth informing me that he would try to strike again.

"The truth hurts, get over it." I replied coldly at him.

"Heh, yeah it sure does." he smirked looking at Calypso. " She's gonna feel pretty weak and helpless when she wakes up."

My eyes grew wide with shock as he spoke this. What was wrong with him? This wasn't the Tala I knew. Something was definitely wrong with him, but I couldn't figure out what.

**Tala's P.O.V.**

I felt horrible for what I'd done to Cal. It wasn't in me to be that truly heartless. What could I do? I couldn't change the past. This was for the best with what I had done. I had to protect my sister and family. Now that Calypso was down hopefully Volitaire would lay off when I gave him the money. I wanted to tell Kai, but I had no idea if anyone was listening. My head was beginning to ache as if someone had hit me in the back of the head with a sledgehammer. My emotions weren't helping much either; jealousy, anger, hatred. I fell to my knees with my hands trying to hold my head together. God it felt like it was falling to pieces. I needed to be alone and get away. Looking up I noticed Kai was closer. I didn't want anyone near me.

I didn't deserve to be treated like a friend. I lashed out at him colliding my fist with his bottom lip. Seeing him fall to the ground from my unexpected attack, I got up and ran never looking back.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

Damn, that guy could throw a punch. My head was spinning harder and faster than anything else in the world, including one of those Beyblade things that I had seen on a cartoon show once.

I remember I had been dreaming about my parents, before they separated. It was weird how I could remember every detail after it had happened so long ago. Something cold and wet touched my face bringing me back to reality. It was a gentle and calm feeling as if someone who actually cared was looking after me. Wow, who would actually care about me anyway? I was weird and not the average type girl. Most chicks my age were into make-up, hair, and relationships. Heh, whatever. My unique hobbies were anime, reading, drawing, and occasional writing.

Deciding to take a chance and find out who it was, I slowly opened my hazel eyes and was surprisingly met by a pair of crimson ones.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled rolling quickly away and falling face first onto a hardwood floor. Ow, that really hurt. Damn I'm an idiot.

"Smoothe." Kai replied not moving from the other side of the bed.

"Don't worry I'm fine." I grumbled getting up. I noticed his eyes a lot colder looking than when I had first looked up at him.

Thunder roared loudly outside breaking my thoughts and giving me a headache. I tried to ignore the pain, but the thunderstorm outside wasn't helping. Stumbling over to the bed I plopped down on it and cradled my head in my hands.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Kai asked sitting beside me.

Wait a minute! I'm sitting on a bed, alone with Kai, in a house with a hardwood floor. Oh my GOD! I'm not in Kai Hiwatari's house am I? Lifting my head slowly I looked at my surroundings. Fuck. Yep, that's exactly where I was. Hell still has yet to freeze over, or has it?

"Why am I in your house when mine was about two minutes away?" I finally had the nerve to ask him.

"Nobody was home, and going through someone's personal belongings isn't my style." he answered with no emotion.

"Wow, so your not as heartless as you pretend to be." I pointed out to him.

His eyes narrowed at me before he got up and walked out the room. Making sure he was gone, I stood up and walked to the window beside the bed. Listening to the sounds of rain I watched lightning streak across the sky. What was I going to do? My father wouldn't be home till about three in the morning. I saw a clock out the corner of my eye that read 8:45 on it. I sighed and carefully leaned my head against the window so as not to make my headache worse.

" Here." Kai said

I jumped back. Man he was too quiet. My hip hit the corner of his nightstand and I winced as another sharp pain was added to my collection. I was on a role today when it came to injuries. I think I deserve a perfect score for clumsiness and stupidity.

"I'm not gonna stand here forever." Kai replied

Looking down I finally noticed he had his hand extended toward me with a couple of pain pills nestled in his palm. Yes, I couldn't help but greatfully take them, and the glass of water that he offered. Chugging them down along with the water I sat back down on Kai's bed. Don't ask why the answer is perfectly clear.

"Thanks." I finally told him.

"What made him so ticked off at you?" Kai asked sitting next to me. Thank you lord for the two inches of space.

"The fact that I prefer to stare at a brick wall than listen to him." I said smartly.  
He narrowed his eyes at me knowing that it wasn't everything. Sighing heavily about the silent battle I was losing I went ahead and told him what happened. The silent type are very persuasive if they look at you the right way.

"That explains, why he looked pretty messed up before I got a hold of him." he said as I finished my story

"What?" I asked snapping my head around. Ow. Pain pills not working fast enough! I clutched my head and laid back across his bed. My brain hurt, gee I really do have a brain.

"You heard right." he replied looking down at me.

That was when I noticed for the first time that there was a fresh cut on his lip. Without even thinking I sat up and put the tip of my thumb on it. My thumb stroked across it lightly. Oh yeah the pain pills are working now! I realized what I was doing and immediately stopped putting my hands at my sides with my head turned away. Why hadn't he stopped me? That was really awkward.

" I need to go." I said beginning to stand.

"No." he said grabbing my elbow. " It's too dangerous, and I'm not risking my neck for you again." He didn't look directly at me as he said this, but the harsh tone was definitely back.

Gee, moody much? Sensitive, cruel, and hides emotions too. That's a real man there for yah.

"I'm a nuisance to you. The tone of your voice even says it." My voice was unusually sweet and innocent. Damn those pills for working so well!

"Hn. If you were really as bothersome as you say, I'd be letting you go." he informed me looking directly into my eyes.

Wow his eyes are awesome to look into. Damn pills or is it really me thinking this? Aw hell I'll blame the medication for now. We looked at each other like that for a couple minutes before we both blinked and turned away.

"If you say so." I mumbled low under my breath.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Sure." I said still not looking at him.

"I'll go get something from the kitchen then." he said leaving me.

After he was gone I realized I had been holding my breath for a few seconds. Letting it out slowly I laid back down across the bed. It was nice and fluffy and smelled nice too. My head was getting dizzy and it almost looked as though the ceiling was spinning. Unable to fight against myself any longer, I allowed my eyes to flutter shut.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

****  
She looked like a young goddess laying there on my bed. I was hoping the pills would knock her out. She seriously needed to just sleep on the earlier events of the day giving me time to calm myself down. Literally. Clearly, I had not been thinking when I brought her to my house. Neither on what to say as well. They'd keep her knocked out for a couple of hours, giving me the opportunity to come up with a plan.

I paced around my room until my legs were almost numb. Laying across my bed, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the ceiling. Then it dawned on me that I was laying beside her on my bed. Where was my intelligence and self-control? She stirred in her sleep, rolling onto her side and closer to me. Uh um.. I can't move my body away from her yet my mind is ordering it to.

"Tyson and Ray would have a field day if they ever found out about this." I said to no one in particular. Then the room blacked out of my vision.

A voice broke into a strange dream that included Calypso. My eyes shot open as I realized I had fallen asleep.

"No. Stop." Calypso said still asleep.

While I had stupidly slept, she had gotten closer and was now hugging my arm.

"You bastard, I'll kill you."

What the hell was she dreaming of? Hey, where's she putting my hand! Oh god no! I tugged at my arm, trying not to wake her, but the girl had a grip that turned her damn knuckles white! Still, I couldn't ignore the fact that every time she spoke, she pulled my arm even closer against her body.

Oh man why did I have to give her those pills! What the hell was she doing now? Is that her tongue stroking my arm? Hey, that feels…Ah no!. Must. Get. Away.

"Come on Calypso, let go of me." I muttered.

She was way stronger than I had first thought. Anyone could easily underestimate her. Can my arm get any closer? Hopefully not.

"Why?" Calypso asked

Was she doing this on purpose? As I thought this my arm was pulled even closer to her, proving me wrong on if she could get me any closer. My hand was officially between her legs, my elbow buried in her cleavage, and my shoulder was now being nibbled on. How much more can I take?

**Ch.4 is over. Is she really dreaming or is Calypso drugged and horny? You'll have to wait for Ch. 5 in order to find out! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well I posted up Ch.4 and was surprised at how much a couple people liked it. My brain is super slow right now because I just took the SAT. God I feel stupid after that thing! But I also feel smart because I passed my chemistry SOL with a 405! Yay I passed it. I'm not completely stupid! I'm so proud of myself. Once again I have survived! 

**Kai:** _Shut up. You're still living in a cardboard box.  
_**Leaha:** **_not paying attention_** _Crayons! Now I can draw on the sides!  
_**Calypso:** _What are you drawing?_  
**Kai:** _Is that me!_  
**Leaha:** **_finally notices everyone_** _NOOOO! Why would you think I'd want draw a picture of you?  
_**Kai:** _Because you are. Damn you're desperate_!  
**Tala:** _Aw give her a break._  
**Leaha:** **_hugs Tala_** I'm glad I have an ally.  
**Kai:** _**whispers to Tala**Suck up!  
_**Tala:** _So as long as she doesn't do anything else to make me look bad I don't really care.  
_**Calypso:** _I didn't even do anything!_  
**Kai:** _Like hell you didn't! You were all over my arm!_  
**Calypso:** _Now whose fault is that? Probably the person who gave me medicine! Kai!  
_**Leaha:** **_still drawing on the sides of her cardboard box_** _You two sound like a couple. Hey ! That gives me an idea!  
_**Kai &Calypso:** _Don't you even dare!_  
**Leaha:** _He He He_  
**Serena:** _Leaha does not own Beyblade just the extra people whom you've never heard of that are included within her story._

* * *

**Chapter 5. Am I Dreaming?**

**Normal P.O.V. (Calypso)**

I was in one of those states where you're half asleep and half awake. My mind was working, but my body had yet to listen to a single thing I thought.

I had been dreaming about a past experience in my life between me and an ex-boyfriend. It was before I became cold and silent when I was actually innocent. We had this thing where we'd playfully trash talk one another, and then act dirty. A favorite of mine was when I would promise to murder him, then turn around and hug his arm like there was no tomorrow as I nibbled on his shoulder. Freaky huh? Well all couples have their 'games' they play with one another.

I noticed the skin I was tasting wasn't his, but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was. The images in my head were flashing by and the memory of when my ex-boyfriend had raped me came back to haunt me. He had gotten tired of playing games and decided to try and get some action. One day we had been walking along a street when he suddenly pulled me into a dark alley. He pushed me up against the wall where he put his lips to mine and we began to make-out. As he deepened the kiss he slowly hiked up my black skirt I was wearing. ( The reason for me to constantly wear jeans throughout the whole year.) I pushed at his chest, but the jackass was strong. I wanted to scream, but his hand covered my mouth and he grinned at me. The bastard.

I sat up straight and looked into Kai's face. I realized I actually had been screaming, and it wasn't quietly either. He looked worried as I noticed the bite marks on his shoulder. I covered my mouth and refused to look at him. It was completely embarrassing to even think that I had done that, but the evidence was there. What else had I done to him in my sleep?

**Kai's P.O.V.**

It was one of the strangest experiences in my life. One minute she was all over me in her sleep, then she pushed me away, and then from out of nowhere she began to scream bloody murder while clutching her head. I shook her till she finally opened her eyes, but she must have realized what she had done to me because she quickly turned away and covered her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked, it was the only thing I could think of. I'm bad on words of sympathy or pity since I hate those emotions, however it would've come in handy at that moment.

**Volitaire's P.O.V. (Kai Dreaming)**

The house was quiet and I was up late in my study when a blood curling scream came from upstairs. I almost had a heart attack from fear and ran up to Kai's room. I burst through the door with rage in my eyes. To my surprise Kai was kneeling on the floor in front of a girl who was sitting on his bed.

"Who the hell is that!" I yelled pointing at her. "What's she doing in my house?"

Kai stood up and looked at me coldly. It reminded me of myself, but I was not going to let him make a fool out of me.

"Get her out of my house, and when you come back I want to see you in my office." I informed him.

As he walked her out of the room I slapped him upside the back of his head.

**Kai's P.O.V. (He's awake now)  
**  
Thunder crashed close outside, and I awoke with a start. What the hell had just happened? Wait a minute, I looked up to see Calypso looking down at me. It had been a dream, but….why was I on my knees on the floor?

"You stayed awake to watch over me didn't you?" she asked in a low calm voice.

"What happened?" I demanded looking around.

"I woke up from a dream, and as you calmed me down you sorta dozed off in my lap." she answered.

The lightning outside flashed and lit up her face. Pain and sorrow was etched there. I hate getting into other people's business, but questions about her were eating me alive.

"What happened to you?" I asked. My voice was different from usual, and I sounded almost as if I cared.

Shaking her head, she stood up reminding me that I was still on my knees. She crossed her arms over her chest, revealing to her for the first time that she wasn't wearing her hoodie.

"Where is it?" she demanded glaring me down.

"I had it sent down to be washed. Your blood was all over it." I explained.

She stood there glaring at me with hatred. She acted as though I were her mortal enemy. Pushing past me, Calypso began walking out the door.

"You can't leave, its too dark and the rain is pouring in sheets." I said catching her wrist

"My kind of night." she said glaring down at where my hand was.

I let her go, and she walked out the house without ever looking back. It annoyed me really bad at how she acted, but I liked it. Her attitude was sexy, so I didn't stay mad for long after she left.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

I walked in the rain for hours, literally. I guess I had hoped it would wash away my pain and memories. Thinking back on what had transpired I could mentally slap myself or run out into moving traffic and hope to die.

"There's no way to change what happened." I sighed speaking to myself.

"Maybe its all a dream and I'll wake up any minute. Hmm what the hell." I thought and pinched myself really hard. Owww! That was intelligent.

A familiar fence caught my attention, and I noticed that I had somehow wandered back home. Digging into my pocket I pulled out my house key and unlocked the front door. Thankfully it was Friday so I put some dry clothes on and collapsed on my bed. Why did bad things happen to me anyway? Why does history constantly repeat itself in different forms? Life sucks and I'm truly beginning to hate it. School didn't help much either. I rolled onto my stomach and grabbed my nearby headphones. Switching on Hoobastank I listened to the sounds of how things were once perfect. Like hell it was for me. I skipped a couple songs and stopped on a song that completely described me. Well kinda. But after listening to it for thirty seconds I became annoyed and shut it off.

Was this all a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from? I was a heavy sleeper after all, but the pinch doesn't lie. I sighed. Tomorrow would be better, it had to be. My father could careless about me since he was dedicated to me mighty laptop he carried around. ( I thought he was the only one who did until I had met this guy named Kenny at school. The embarrassment wasn't as bad anymore, but it was still there.) So street racing was definitely in tomorrow night. He he. When I had seen both The Fast and the Furious and 2Fast 2Furious. Both movies had opened my mind to pursue certain opportunities, and I did. Dad didn't ask whenever I needed money so I used it to my advantage and had an awesome car built.

Life was good at times, but that didn't prevent it from being hectic. Even though it seems like it, I don't trust anyone. Guys are a major no trust area. Being a girl I can tell when chicks are lying, but my tomboy routine helps me to know both sides of the coin. No matter how many people act nice towards me I'll always be weird. It's always been that way. I have the body of a girl, but I dress like a guy. My innocence is that of a tricky bitch, and I spend most of my days either alone messing with my car and motorcycle or sitting with a bunch of strange guys in silence. My personal favorite is staying in my room, and writing fan fiction or drawing anime characters. Yep, I was different, but it felt good. At times I did get lonely, however depending on someone else to lean on as NOT a weakness that I was going to exploit.

Why did Kai help me anyway? The guy's just as much of a loner as I was. With a body like his shouldn't he be off kissing some girl like Brooklyn does? Then again, there really wasn't anyone in particular at school that could probably put up with his asshole personality.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

Calypso was weird. For awhile she didn't even notice her hoodie was gone, then suddenly she does, and leaves without looking back. That's an innocent bitch for you. Damn, she got under my skin. My entire arm still burned from the free tour it had forcefully had to take on her body. I hope she never finds out about that. The girl was just as mysterious as I was to everyone else at the school. It would be difficult, but one way or the other I had to figure out what was up with her.

**_Ch. 5 is kinda dull and strange, but after Ch.4 I think it was needed. Don't worry the next couple of Chapters will be interesting. Did I mention that I wrote this sometime real early in the morning? It was almost a month ago too. I've been real busy with trying not to be lazy since school is almost over. He he yeah uh… that's goin uh…. Fairly well. He he. Any way I wanna send a special thanx to:_**

**Ksarap** (Hello England!) Yeah I read your profile He he can I help you with that murder list?

**ChaoticPhoenisx27** Sorry if I disappointed you in anyway. Do not fear I shall please you in the future. Here are some hints: I like the rain. Muuhahahahaha I mean uh.. He He


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been busy with things at school since I now have only one week left of it. YAY! Then I'll probably get a job, but still I'll be updating and posting chapters. He He don't want to let my reviewers down. 

**Calypso:** _You might already have as long as its taken you to update.  
_**Leaha:** _Well in case you don't already know this I do have siblings that need beating up._  
**Kai:** _That and she's still living in a cardboard box.  
_**Leaha:** _Shut up! It's all your fault anyway.  
_**Kai:** **_smirks_** _Yep.  
_**Leaha:** _If you weren't so hot I'd hate you._  
**Sam:** _Can I hit him?_  
**Leaha:** _No. I've got something better. He can't sue me anymore so I can do what ever I want now.  
_**Serena:** _But he can throw you in jail_.  
**Leaha:** _You had to ruin the moment didn't you?  
_**Kai:** _It doesn't matter. I'll always have the upper hand because I'm rich_.  
**Leaha:** _Not if there's another Great Depression.  
_**Kai:** _You wouldn't dare._  
**Leaha:** **_raises eyebrow_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Fast, Strange, and somewhat interesting**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

I awoke late Saturday afternoon, about 6 p.m. to be exact, I had three hours to get ready for the street races tonight. It was a new playground for me so I had to be ready for anything. I took a long hot shower and dried off so I could suit up. Street racing is something I take very seriously due to the fact that it involves money. It's the only place that I show any parts of my body off, just for the chance at winning a couple extra grand. I put on a black pair of cargo pants, some black boots, and a tight blue tank top which flattered my chest fairly well. I'll never know why, but to a lot of guys it was a sexy outfit. I tied my hair back at the nape of my neck so that it couldn't get blown in my way. Putting some black fishnet gloves with cut off fingertips on, I walked down to the garage.

**Tala's P.O.V.**

The race was tonight, finally I could relax and forget all about yesterday. The crowd and drivers were multiplying every few minutes. Soon the entire airstrip would be bustling with excitement. My tune ups on Wolborg were almost complete when a specific car and driver caught my eye.

Calypso got out of her wicked looking car. It was a souped up Mustang that was all blue with the exception of black flames on the sides and a kick ass silver dragon on the front. The name 'Raptre' was on the license plate. To top things off she looked like a sexy punk. I ducked my head as she looked in my direction. I cringed when I noticed the black eye and busted lip on her face.

"Do you think you hit her hard enough?" someone asked from behind. I spun around to see Kai looking down at me.

He also had a busted lip, but it was the only mark that I had left on him.

"You don't understand." I said not looking at him.

"Then explain yourself, and now." he ordered firmly.  
The harshness in his voice made me swallow hard before I stood up to face him. We were the same height, but it didn't stop Kai from looking intimidating. The truth needed to be let out, so I finally decided to tell him.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

There he was. People just lived too close in this city. Why did Tala have to be here? Was that Kai beside him? That liar! I can't believe I allowed him to trick me into thinking that he was angry at Tala. That bastard, he would pay.

"Calypso? Is that you?" a voice asked.

I turned around to see Serena and Sam leaned up against a car that looked exactly like the one Vin Diesel drove in The Fast and the Furious. My mouth watered and I walked right past them just to pet the car.

"Whose car is this?" I asked in awe.

"Mine." Sam said grinning.

"Yeah, but my ride's better." Serena smiled.

I looked at a silver car beside them. OH MY GOD! It was Eleanor from Gone in Sixty Seconds! I was about ready to drop dead. The two best cars in the world, and my two closest friends owned them. Damn they're lucky! I'm a real fanatic when it comes to movies that deal with a whole lot of hot cars.

"Now I feel like I've been driving around a piece of trash for the past three years." I muttered somewhat perturbed.

My mind was still on the fact that Kai was over there with Tala, and Tala had yet to have his ass beaten. I am sooo gonna kill both of them when we're not surrounded by lots of people.

The time for racing drew near, and I checked on my car to make sure no one had tinkered with it while I was away. Racing against Tala wouldn't be fun, but beating him and winning his money was something I was looking forward to. I had purposely signed up in one race against him and a couple other people. It was a race I wasn't gonna lose.

My first round of racing was giving me the adrenaline rush that would last the rest of the weekend. We all lined up. What the hell! Sam? Serena? Kai? I was right smack dab in the middle of them. Damn. A flag dropped, and six cars shot forward racing for money.

"Hey Sam!" I yelled.

"Yo!" she called back keeping up with me.

"I thought money wasn't a major interest of yours." I said as I made a tight turn around an old warehouse.

"Money plus power equals men bowing down at your mercy!" she grinned as she passed in front of me.

"Bitch." I thought

A hot pink car suddenly appeared beside me with Lisa as the driver. What the hell? I'll be damned if this slut beats me. She smiled sweetly as me before giving me the finger, and driving by. The skills I had been holding back emerged as I shifted the gear and quickly began to catch up.

"Time to take out some trash." I thought aloud.

Going straight for Lisa's car I drove up beside her, and grinned like a mad person. The smile she had dished out at me earlier faded as she looked ahead and slammed on the brakes. Preps are always afraid to screw their car up in a pothole. He He He Luckily, shadows of the night are great at deceiving the stupid. I still wasn't done with her yet though. Purposely I slowed down enough for her to catch up on my driver's side. Perfect. Like a moth to flames. Pulling out my pocket knife I pulled closer to get at her passenger side door. Quickly I wrote 'EAT ME' in the door big enough to be seen before throwing the knife at her front tire.

All the playing around cost me three hundred bucks, but in the end I still felt like a winner. Lisa was super pissed and had to borrow a tire from someone which took a couple of hours to do. The priceless part was when a group of guys went up to her with money and begged her for something to eat. If I was into showing emotions I would have been admitted into the hospital due to uncontrollable fits of laughter. I stood there leaning against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. This was how I liked it. Hanging out at night, in the shadows, with no interferences.

"So you enjoy the darkness too?" Kai asked taking the same comfortable position beside me against the wall.

"Fuck you." I replied not looking at him.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

Tala had some serious issues he desperately needed to work-out. The first thing he needed to do was explain himself to Calypso. Trouble was he didn't have the balls to do it without someone holding his hand. Damn sissy. He seriously needs to toughen up more.

After listening to him rant for almost two hours I finally walked away and looked for Calypso. She was exactly where I expected her to be. In the shadows and out of sight.

"So you like the darkness too?" I asked folding my arms and leaning against the wall next to her with my eyes closed.

"Fuck you." she replied.

My eyes shot open and I looked at her with confusion. Was she talking to someone else? No. It was me, but what was her damn problem now?

"Nice to see you too." I muttered sarcastically.

"Get the hell away from me." she ordered still not looking in my direction.

"I would, but I don't take orders from anyone anymore." I informed her.

"Fine then, I'll leave." she said walking away.

I grabbed her wrist, and felt her cringe at my touch. Something was definitely up, and one way or the other I was gonna find out.

"Let me go." she demanded.

"No." I told her sternly.

She brought her right arm around, trying to throw a punch at me. I easily caught it while letting go of her wrist at the same time. With a good grip on her hand I pulled her gently, but firmly toward me.

"What's up with you tonight?" I asked looking down at her.

"Did you enjoy your little chat session?" she asked glaring up at me.

Never once had I thought she was capable of crying. But the look in her eyes ripped my soul to shreds. What could I do, but tell the truth. I had done nothing wrong, except for practically being nice to an enemy in her face.

"I'm sorry." I began softly. Her eyes grew wide with surprise at my sudden change in attitude. "I had to find out why he did that to you. Standing back and waiting was not an option that I wanted."

"Why do you even care?" she asked looking down at her feet.

Man, when Calypso was right she was right. I did care, and I had never realized it. After Volitaire and his beatings of trying to make me the heartless bastard I had eventually become, caring was not a word included in my vocabulary; let alone felt.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

He stood there like a statue with a far off look. The expression in his eyes revealed that he was reliving memories of the past. However I still didn't want to be near him, and I pulled for him to let go. My actions reminded him of where he was and he blinked several times before looking at me again. Then without a word he turned around and walked off leaving me looking dumbfounded.

The incident between me and Kai bothered the hell out of me so I decided to head home. To get there I had to drive through Kai's neighbor hood and past his stunning house. Damn him for turning me into a wreak. His car was in the driveway letting me know that he had wasted no time in getting home. When I finally reached my house the stench of death filled my nostrils. I slammed on the brakes and held my breath. No. No, everything was fine, just some animal was run over and left to die. I pulled into the driveway and parked, only I found myself slowly walking up to the front door rather than in my usual carefree manner. As I neared the steps my foot accidentally kicked something shiny in front of me. Bending over to pick it up I studied it for a second, before realizing it was the shell of a handgun. Out the corner of my eye, I spotted the clip and I felt all the color drain from my face.

I practically leapt to the front door, but was stopped by the body of my father hanging on the front of it. It looked like a scene from the Bible had been copied and used on my dad. There were spikes driven through his hands and feet. Several bullet holes were in various parts of his body, and one lone stray bullet stood out between his eyes. Blood dripped off of him and had pooled all around the porch just barely out of reach of my feet. Stapled to his chest was a small yellow sticky not that read:

_'**FOUND YOU!'**_

Pulling out my cell phone I called the cops and ambulance. The entire time they investigated my house I didn't speak. They never saw the note that I had hidden in my pocket. Somehow Sam and Serena found out and rushed over informing the police that we had all been out partying. (Street Racing Jail) Never once did I speak that night, nor did I the next day. Bad things always happen to those who don't deserve it. What had I done to cause all this trouble? Was being happy that much of a crime? If I died would I still suffer?

I sat outside in the dark looking down at those two words that had caused me so much pain. I was outside of Serena's house having some alone time. No one could get me to speak, and there was no way I would. It was none of their business, this was between me and my crazy ass mom. I wasn't doing a thing until she was dead.

**Ch. 6 is rather like its title. I'm coming up with new ideas constantly to add on and make my story longer. As you've read from my earlier chapters, I have a lot more written down than I do typed. Oh and just for a heads up Tala's story will be coming up on why he's acting somewhat nuts. Heh acting. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter was originally long, but I shortened it to give myself time to come up with ideas for the future. When I was working on it I couldn't stop writing. It shows a little more emotion coming from the main characters. Hope this chapter is better than the last. To whomever has read from ch.1 to now thanks a whole bunch for taking the time to read it. 

**Calypso:** _The story isn't that bad._  
**Leaha: **_Aw you're such a great imaginary friend._  
**Calypso:_ glares a Leaha_**  
**Kai: **_It never does take you long to annoy people._  
**Leaha:** _I could say the same about you._  
**Sam:** _How come he's still got money?_  
**Leaha:** _I couldn't hack into the bank's computer system._  
**Kai:** _Pathetic._  
**Leaha:** ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT MISTER!  
**Kai:** _Hey, what are you doing? No. Stop. I'm sorry._  
**Leaha:** _Too late pal_. **_chases Kai around with a baseball bat_**  
**Kai:** AHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Serena: _enters room and sees Kai being chased raises eyebrow_**  
** Sam: **_You wanna go get something to eat?_  
**Calypso & Serena:** _**shrugs at same time** Sure_.  
**Everyone: _walks out the door and leaves Kai on his own to handle Leaha without saying a word_**

* * *

**Chapter 7:Going back to school**

**Serena's P.O.V.**

Calypso stayed at my house all week. Not once did she speak to anyone. After her father was murdered there just wasn't anything I could say to make her feel better except give her a place to stay. every time I tried talking to her she simply walked out the house and wouldn't return for hours. So not to upset her I never followed to find out where she went, but something told me it was home.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

I stood outside my house for the hundredth time that week. Everytime I looked at the front door I remembered seeing my father's lifeless body hanging on it. The thoughts sent shivers down my spine. Tomorrow I was gonna go back to school. A week was long enough and I was tired of borrowing Serena's clothes. The police had said that I wasn't allowed on the premises. What do I care? It's my damn house! One way or the other I going in there.

It took me almost half an hour just to reach the front door. It wasn't from anyone holding me back I was just scared. I was worried about how it looked on the inside since I never had been in it since before dad died. Sweat slid down my face as I felt my heart beat madly within my chest. I could barely breathe as I slowly reached for the handle. The house had never been locked because the investigators were still coming and going trying to find some evidence that the murderer might have left behind. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter I turned the knob and lightly pushed the door open.

To my surprise everything looked the same. It was as if nothing had happened and my father and I had just decided to go on vacation for a while. If only it was the truth. I walked through the house with a different personality. No longer did I look at everything like it was there to take up space. Something reminded me of dad everywhere I looked, and what few pictures there were didn't help either. For almost two hours I walked around on the bottom floor before going to my room. When I walked into it I wanted to cry. Finally, after a week I felt I could actually cry and I would have, but I hated tears. Tears were for those who couldn't handle the burdens of life. To me, crying was nothing more than a way to lose one's mind instead of facing the truth head on. Sucking it up I grabbed my book bag and a duffle bag. Packing a bunch of clothes up and grabbing my trench coat along with a shoe box I left the house and went down to my car preparing to go back to Serena's place.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

For a week I didn't see her, and it scared the hell out of me. Tyson came over one morning before school and told me what had happened to her father. It was definitely something that only made life even worse that it already was for her.

"Kai, stop daydreaming for once." Brooklyn replied cutting into my thoughts.

"Piss off Brooklyn." I growled at him.

"Well well looks like your fantasy is finally back." Brooklyn smirked looking past me.

I turned around to see that Calypso had finally returned. My heart leapt with joy before dread filled me. She no longer looked the same to me. Looking at her, anyone could tell that the events of the past week had taken their toll on her. As far as I knew there wasn't anyone that knew anything about the 'incident' between her and Tala. Nothing came into my head as to what I should say. The look in her eyes tore me apart. They weren't bright and hard colored as I remembered, but black bottomless pits that had no end. Many people turned and stared at her as she walked to her seat, but no one said a word. The only sound in the room was the rustle of her long black coat that hung all the way down to her ankles.

It hadn't taken long before the entire school had known about her father's murder. Actually, by 2nd period Monday morning everyone had known. No thanks to the gossiping nosey ass bitches that were Lisa's friends. Speak of the whore or thought of. Lisa decided to sit on Calypso's desk just as she had sat down in her seat.

"Hey Kai!" Lisa practically screamed at me. Like I wasn't deaf enough already from her following me around for the past week.

People thought I was heartless and this slut was hitting on me, knowing full well that her presence probably go on Calypso's nerves. Some chicks just don't know when to call it quits. If it wasn't illegal, I'd shoot'em every time they came near me.

Ignoring Lisa's comment (as usual) I reached into my book bag rustling through some stuff for no reason at all. Hopefully the wench would get a hint, and leave me the hell alone. I felt a finger jab me in the shoulder a couple of times. Heh no such luck.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"I said hey." Lisa replied smartly.

"So?" I said still looking through my book bag.

"Can I come over this afternoon?" she asked sweetly.

"Hell no." I answered finally looking into her eyes and glaring.

"Oh come on Kai. You know you want me." she said trying to pull off a seductive voice. Hence the word trying and may I add failing miserably?

"Get off my desk." Calypso replied. Her voice was a bit cracky verifying that Serena had told me the truth about her not talking for over a week. I was surprised she had even said anything as was Lisa.

"Make me." Lisa said giving Calypso a death glare.

Calypso didn't change a single look on her face as she slowly stood up. Not once did she blink either. A lump grew in my throat and I was afraid for Lisa for a moment. Yeah, it's a scary look if you feel bad for Lisa. Suddenly, without any warning Calypso easily flipped the desk tossing Lisa onto the floor. Normally it would have been down right hilarious, but under the circumstances nobody said or did anything. Then with the same casual ease as before she flipped the desk back up and pulled out her chemistry textbook.

Lisa just sat there on the floor in total shock and humiliation. Not a single soul asked if she was okay or tried to help her. Even her best friend Mary stood there not moving. Finally, after about two minutes of sitting stupidly on the floor she got up and brushed her skirt off. It was Mid-October and the dumbass was still wearing skirts. Even I was atleast wearing a jacket.

"Look tramp." Lisa began slamming Calypso's chemistry book closed. " you better watch yourself or your gonna regret ever messing with me."

"Heh. I already regret having seen your face." Calypso said looking directly into Lisa's eyes. Glare meeting glare. "Ever since I moved here life has been nothing but a living hell. Try whatever you want, I can take it, and quite frankly I don't give a damn. The entire time you mess with me you're only making a fool out of yourself."

As Calypso finished saying this the teacher walked in and class began. Not once did she even glance my way. I didn't wanna make it seem like I was desperate to talk to her. Even though I was. Although looking at her out the corner of my eye I noticed that her skin was awfully pale and the bruises on her face hadn't completely healed. Now I was worried. If I couldn't talk to her maybe I could write her? The door to the class swung open and Tala ran in all out of breathe. He apologized to the teacher and turned to sit down. At the sight of Calypso all color drained from his face and I noticed that he swallowed hard. Very slowly he went to his seat almost tiptoeing. What the hell! He was more afraid of her than me. Damn he's a sissy.

All through class he was fidgety, constantly looking from the board to Calypso. Thankfully Brooklyn said something just as I was about to hit him with my text book. I've got good aim, so I knew I wouldn't have hit Calypso.

"Dude, what's your deal?" Brooklyn asked leaning back in his chair.

"Uh…um..Calypso?" Tala slowly began.

She didn't say anything. All she did was turn her head toward him. A shiver ran down my spine. When is she gonna stop this freaky behavior?

"C-Can I talk to you at l-lunch-ch?" he finally finished after about five minutes of stuttering.

There was silence for a moment before she asked "Why?". Her tone had yet to change from when she had spoken to Lisa earlier.

"Its something…important about…about last weekend." he informed her.

That's it I couldn't hold back now. I picked up my book and flung it at Tala. There was a loud THUMP as the book hit his head before it made a slapping noise when it hit the floor. I didn't move. All I did was glare at him with pure rage. Then he surprised me by picking up my book and handing it back.  
"Mr. Hiwatari!" the teacher yelled. "Would you mind telling me what that noise was and why Mr. Ivanov had to hand your chemistry book back to you?"

"Yes." I replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" she asked blinking her eyes rapidly in that kind of Are-you-getting-smart-with-me look.

"Yes I would mind. And I don't feel like telling you." I informed her.

"Fine then you can tell the principal." she said pointing at the door.

I scooted my chair back and casually walked out the door with my hands in my pockets. Once I was in the hallway I decided to visit the drink machines for a soda before heading to Mr. Dickenson's office. This was kinda out of character for me, but I couldn't stand being in that class any longer. Tala's stupidity, Calypso's behavior, my curiosity and feelings, it had all started to give me a headache. When I reached the bench outside the principal's office I was completely shocked and thrown off guard to see Tala and Calypso already there.

"What're you two doing here?" I asked taking a seat on the bench across from them.

I was kinda surprised that Tala had the nerve to sit next to her. Maybe he had more guts that I gave him credit for. But I still wanted to know why they were there.

"We got into trouble. Why do you think we're here?" Calypso snapped at me.

She sat there with her arms folded across her chest leaning back in the seat. This girl was as cold as I was.

"So can I tell you the truth now that we got out of class?" Tala asked. Surprisingly he didn't stutter or flinch.

It dawned on me then as to why they were here. Never once had the thought even crossed my mind that she'd actually consider listening to him.

I didn't say anything. Casually I leaned back on the bench, and drank from my soda enjoying the coolness as it quenched my thirst.

"I'm waiting." Calypso stated after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

**Muwahahaha. So ends Ch.7. I hope he has a good excuse. He he of course I'd know I'm the authoress! He he He**

**I want to send a special thanks to SilverPhoenix007 and DemonicStormFox ( I apologize if I spelled your names wrong in any way) for taking the time to give me awesome reviews. But I still bow down before the two of you for your superior writing skills. I will never match up to the greatness of some writers. One in particular is the author of Drowning in the Clouds. I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. Well till next time LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people this is the part I've been worried about. The excuse. Well I hope it sounds somewhat intelligent and good enough. So I'm just going to get right to the story this time. No short mini stupid stuff today. For once in my life I'm gonna be serious. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade only the ideas that formulate themselves with in my hollow head.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Going back to school Part Two**

**Tala's P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily. No matter how many times I thought it over, it was still going to be difficult in order to explain without it sounding as if it were a good enough reason.

"Alright, about three weeks ago I found out that my father had borrowed a large amount of money from a guy named Voltaire. We were kinda broke since my dad had lost his job. So giving the money back wasn't easy. He threatened to take drastic measures if my dad didn't pay up. I went out looking for a job one day and a really strange woman popped out of nowhere and started talking to me."

Calypso's head jerked around when I mentioned this. Now I had her full attention. Kai's face darkened at the mention of his grandfather. But I ignored the look.

"She said that if I did her a favor she'd give me the money that I needed. It was strange that she knew all about the situation, but I agreed anyway. I was totally shocked and thrown off guard when she asked me to try and kill you."

Her eyes grew wide at the mention of this, but she still paid attention. There was definitely something going on that I had stupidly gotten myself into.

"Just thinking about it was difficult, but I have a real bad temper that I normally keep under control. No matter what I knew I couldn't and wouldn't kill you. Your too good of a person and I know it sounds strange, but I care about you a whole lot. So nothing and no one could ever make me kill you. And I told her I'd think about it."

I looked at her with honesty. I wanted her to believe me. After all I was telling the truth. Never once did she change at all. She just sat there looking at me. I don't even think she'd even blinked. Swallowing hard I continued my story.

"Soon after I started getting really stressed out. Everything got on my nerves. Then when I saw you that day the woman's offer was all I could think of. Part of me wanted to apologize before I had even done anything…"

The principal's door opened and thankfully he called Kai in first. Now it was just me and her. God she's a scary woman sometimes.

"That's why you kissed me." she replied almost to herself.

It surprised me that she had even spoken. All I could do was just sit there until she looked at me with those piercing eyes again. I could feel my face heat up a little bit at the thought.

"Um.. Yeah. Then when you hit me I totally lost it. Everything that had bothered me ever since school started came back to haunt me. Only when you had fallen on the ground unconscious did I finally realize that I'd done. But before it all completely registered in my mind Kai showed up, and we beat the crap out of one another. I am so sorry Calypso. It was totally stupid of me. There are a hundred other things I could have done instead of that. I was just so desperate that I jumped at the first that I got." I was trying to hold on to my self-control, but it was becoming more difficult. I was fighting with myself so much that I didn't even notice the hand on my shoulder. Tears of shame burned at the back of my eyes, but I didn't want to look even more like a wuss than I already did. So I held back with all the will power I could muster before turning to look at her.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

For the first time in over a week I felt. My emotions had finally emerged from the little box this I had sealed them away in. He looked like a lost little boy sitting beside me with no one to turn to. I could sympathize with him about not wanting to lose those people that meant the most. Even though my father and I had rarely ever spoken to one another I had still cared about him.

"I'm glad that you finally told me the truth Tala." I finally admitted to him.

By the look on his face, I knew I had shocked the hell out of him. Listening to him had opened my eyes and revealed to me that walking around like a zombie wasn't going to help matters. I had to take action on my own instead of sulking.

The bell rang for second period to start soon and the halls were crowding fast. I stood up and started walking off. After a few steps I sighed and turned around to face Tala.

"So you gonna get your stuff or what?" I asked jamming my thumb in the direction of our Chemistry class.

He looked at me somewhat confused. I sighed heavily again and looked down at the floor.

"Look, let's just put it in the past for right now. Our stuff is in the classroom and I highly doubt that its going to stay and wait for us. Lisa's begging for an ass whippin and I'm not in the mood to put up with her games." I commented trying to make a point.

Finally taking the hint he stood up and we went back to class. As we reached the door I stopped in my tracks as I spotted 'the whores of Vulcan High' crowding around snickering at me. Tala came out of the room with his and Kai's book bad.

"It's not in there." he informed me confirming my suspicions.

"I know." I replied not even looking at him.

I looked down at the floor around their feet. Sure enough there was my book bag wide open. The ring leader was going through it of course right in front of her locker. Occasionally she'd turn around and throw something in the trash can behind her. Was she ever gonna learn that I am not one to be played with? Probably not. The actions and lack of brain cells proved that. It didn't bother me at first, but when I saw my big blue binder get pulled out I lost my patience.

Storming over to where they were I saw Lisa rip out a page and toss it over her shoulder. My sketchbook was not a public display! I had put my heart and soul into every image, every shadowed section, and page that had something on it. Pushing past her friends, and purposely pushing two on the floor I was all over Lisa in a flash. My hand went around her thin fragile neck and I squeezed somewhat hard as I slammed her against the lockers behind. She looked at me with horror as I snatched the book out of her hand.

"This is not a toy." I informed her putting the book in her face. "If you want to have fun then go play with one of your girlfriends, but leave me alone. I've been very nice to you up till now. This is your last and FINAL warning."

She just stared at me. There was nothing she could do of say. None of her friends had the guts to mess with me. Nobody at the whole school knew what I was capable of.

"Calypso? What're you doing?" I heard a voice say behind me. It was Sam and Serena. I didn't have to look to know.

"Hey Cal, let her go." Tyson ordered pushing through the crowd that was surrounding us.

I could see him and most of the others that crowded around my locker in the morning. Heh. It was amusing at how they were worried about Lisa. Not once had I ever thought they 'd think I was a threat.

" Cal, she's not worth it."

The voice brought me out of my trance and I looked at Kai and Tala. Everyone I knew was there. This just keeps getting more interesting. My grip began to loosen and slowly I began to let go. Her body was no longer trapped against the lockers, but my hand was still around her throat. Narrowing my eyes at her I smirked and finally removed my hand. There was a red hand print that looped around her neck. Good a mark might remind her to play it safe.

The crowd dispersed, but none of the girls dared to leave her, and my group stayed hoping I wouldn't kill her. Lisa took the hint that I wasn't going to back down and walk off. So she slipped past me and ran off with her pals. I just stood there staring at her locker that was wide open in front of me. Lots of evil things crossed my mind. Reaching out, I grabbed the door and slammed it closed. Wreaking her stuff wouldn't make me any better of a person. Already I had made a fool of myself by letting her get to me. In truth, she had one this round, but I expected another to begin sometime soon.

The girls helped me pick my stuff up and dig it out of the trash. It wasn't fun. The guys went ahead and left us in the hall saying that they'd meet up with us after school. However one guy stayed by Sam and was helping to organize my things as well.

"Who's he?" I asked nodding at him.

"My boyfriend." she stated matter of factly.

" Yeah, looks like we're the bachelorettes around her from now on." Serena grumbled

I had to admit atleast to myself that he was pretty good looking. He looked to be about six feet tall with jet black hair, and were those silver eyes? Man when Sam picked them she picked'em. The dark tanned skin he had was also and added bonus with his muscle toned body. Then there was the baggy jeans that hugged his hips and tight black shirt that his well defined muscles showed up through.

"Is he European?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah.. How could you tell?" she asked puzzled.

"What? You think I don't have any knowledge on men?" I smirked at her.

"Good thing we made that pact, not to touch one another's man or he'd be a temptation I couldn't resist." Serena admitted.

"Here you go." the guy said.

"Thanks uh…" Calypso began even though she still had yet to know his name.

"Gregori." he replied shaking her hand with his massive one.

His voice was like velvet that brushed across one's skin. Sam smiled wide as he slipped his arm around her. His eyes dance with mischief of what intentions he had in the near future.

It sent a shiver down my spine. Gross . Relationships are something I couldn't get into. I like guys. I'm just not interested in spending special time with them. Past experiences hadn't been all that great.

"See you later. Thanks for your help. Oh and uh.. Sam"

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. It was clear she wanted a little time alone.

"I'll cover for you." I informed her.

Without giving her time to reply I turned my back on her and walked away. What was I gonna tell Davis anyway? She was in the bathroom? Nah. I'd get in trouble for that one. As I got to the door and opened it. All thoughts left my head as I opened the door and the entire class including Mr. Davis looked at me.

"Well Miss Takeshi care to explain why you're late?" Davis asked with his usual calm tone.

"Sorry I was looking for a working drink machine. I couldn't find one. Um on the way here Samantha told me to tell you that a teacher wanted to speak to her. She asked if I thought she'd need a pass, but I said no. So if she comes in here without one its my fault." I explained to him as I walked over to my desk and took my seat.

"Have you ever realized how much of a terrible liar you are?" Kai leaned over and asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Then I bit my tongue when memories flooded back to me. I remembered the last time he and I had spoken. I ducked my head and didn't have the guts to look him in the eye.

"I never said I did." he said in his cold tone.

Great. Now I was being a total bitch to Kai. Why did it bother me if I hurt his feelings or not anyway? There was no way I could have feelings for Kai. Just no way. It scared me to even be thinking about it. Maybe I should have stayed home a couple of days.

I hate feeling weak and vulnerable. Feeling were a weakness to me. They eat you alive if you allow them the opportunity to get out of control.

"Miss Takeshi. You do know that this is you fifth tardy for this class?" Mr. Davis asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well I do now. I'm guessing you want me to take a trip down to ISS?" I asked getting up.

"You know the drill." he answered.

So I grabbed my stuff and went to walk out the door. Before I closed the door behind me, I turned around and looked over at Kai. I knew he was watching me. Our gazes me briefly before I could no longer look into his crimson eyes and closed the door. Why was he getting to me so badly all of a sudden? Walking down the hallway I took my time getting to the In School Suspension room. Apparently I took too much time because a finger tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to face the very person I had just been thinking of. My eyes grew wide with surprise. What was he doing out in the hall? But the yellow slip of paper in his hand told me why.

"You forgot to get this from Davis." he said handing it to me.

Why was he looking as though something was eating away at him? Why did I even care? For once in my life why can't I just stop wondering these questions to myself? Is there a mute button for inner thoughts?

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." I said apologetically.

"Why do you care?" he asked repeating my words from earlier.

He turned his back on me and walked back down the hallway. That's when I felt something wet run down my cheek. I touched it lightly and looked down at my hand. Tears…I was crying? This was what my tears looked like? I had never wanted to cry before and I wasn't going to start now. I turned and punched the nearest locker with everything I had denting it slightly.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

After Calypso's little scene in the hall with Lisa I couldn't get the image out of my head with the way she had looked at me. It was as if her entire personality changed when I gazes locked. That was strange and out of character for her.

She had almost seemed like herself again until I spoke to her in the class room. Then her mood had changed somewhat. It pissed me off with the way she responded to my comment about her being a liar. But she had ducked her head as if not wanting to look at me. Wow was she just blushing? What hell for?

Man, the events of the past week had really taken their toll on her. I could especially tell when she punched the locker after I had walked away from her. Hearing the possible sound of a bone crack I turned around to face her. But all she did was stand there looking at the floor. I don't know if she's trying or not but she sure knows how to make someone feel guilty.

My mouth opened to say something, but she spun on her heel and walked in the opposite direction from me. I watched as she crumbled the ISS referral up and threw it away. Then within the blink of an eye she walking out of the school without looking back.

"Somebody's gotta talk to her." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. " The things I manage to get myself into."

Quickly I walked after her, but stopped when I heard something. Turning my head I saw one of Calypso's best friends tucked away with her boyfriend between some lockers. It looked as if the only thing they were interested in was swallowing one another. Jeez couldn't they at least picked a better spot to have a make out session? In a way I couldn't blame them. They were lucky that they atleast had somebody.

"You know that there's a janitors closet that just so happens to be unlocked down the hall right?" I asked jamming my thumb behind me to lead the way for them.

It disturbed me to see them slipping tongue, and I really didn't want to witness it twice. Because eventually I'd have to comeback in the school and walk by them again.

The redheaded girl blushed beet red and her boyfriend glared at me. His silver eyes rested on me for a second warning me not to ever interrupt them again. Like I really enjoyed seeing it in the first place! His arm was around her shoulders revealing how possesive he was with her making me smirk. Lucky bastard. Then they walked off without ever speaking a word, and I walked out the school looking for Calypso.

After looking for five minutes I found her sitting on a bench staring at the sky. It was a day where the sky itself didn't know how it felt. The sun shown brightly while gloomy gray clouds surrounded it. Overcast wasn't really the word for it, but why'd I care about he weather anyway?

I took a seat next to her on the bench. No word were exchanged between the two of us as we sat there. The main reason being that I still didn't know what to say. Sometimes being a quiet loner can have its disadvantages when it really mattered the most. I thought about apologizing for what I'd said earlier. Two wrongs don't make a right. But then she didn't have to say it to me either.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I replied.

What the hell was I thinking? Why was I apologizing? She was the one who needed to, after the way she'd been acting towards me. Great, now that I thought about it I was sounding like a kid. Little kids complain, Tyson whines like a baby for food, Max complains about never being able to get a girlfriend, Ray complained about chicks always being up his ass. No body ever thought I really cared about anything, yet here I was skipping class, apologizing to a girl, and complaining to myself. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"It's going to rain." Calypso stated jerking me out of my thoughts.

Her chin was tilted up to the sky, and I followed her gaze. As if on cue, it began to drizzle. Within seconds however the drizzle slowly became a downpour. I turned to look at Calypso, but she was no longer sitting. My eyes grew wide at the scene that was playing out before me.

**

* * *

**

**Like I said earlier Ch. 7 and 8 had originally been together but it was really long so I had to cut them in half. Well I really left you people off with that one so I think I'll go hide in the bomb shelter under my house. Oh and Chaotic Phoenix …Rain.. He he he**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the late update people. I have recently discovered that I have a life after all due to the fact that I've been too busy to type. But ha ha I have found time to please you. I guess you girls and/guys are still wondering what the hell is going on huh? Well I'm kinda having some issues with this disease called writer's block. I've gotten this story all the way to chapter 15 and now I'm stuck. I'd ask you people to help but not even you all know what's happening. Besides that I've stupidly started another story that I can't seem to stop writing and that damn thing is longer than this one and I have yet to type up a single chapter! Well here's chapter 9 I've stopped the little mini chapter to make my reviewers believe I'm not as insane as I act. So without further or due ………..

* * *

**Chapter 9: Out in the Rain**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

I seriously needed to get myself together. Getting upset over everything was totally pointless. Crying wasn't gonna help anything so I went outside to be alone. It was nice too. No one was bothering me and all I had were my thoughts to keep me company. But lo behold it wasn't long before someone found me. Yet I never expected it to be Kai.

He didn't say a word. All he did was sit there. Its really creep sometimes at how alike you and another person can be. The only thing that was keeping me from enjoying the outdoors was the fact that it wasn't raining. I could smell it in the air. Its one of those things that you can't describe, you just know what it is.

"I'm sorry for what I said." I heard Kai say.

He was looking at me waiting for a response. I'm good at making people think that I'm not watching or listening to them. It amuses me to see the looks on their faces and they never know. Being silent wouldn't be right, especially after he had had the nerve to excuse himself for his actions. Who knew that the infamous Kai Hiwatari could actually swallow his pride for a change? Now for the decision to forgive or punch? Well he was giving me a dose of my own medicine. Damn his manners! I didn't feel like talking about it so I said something out of the blue while looking at the clouds.

"It's going to rain."

It was a perfect moment, because it did begin to rain right after I said that. It reminded me of the movie Daredevil. This was what I wanted and for the first time in awhile I felt happy. Not caring that Kai was next to me, I stood up and threw off my trench coat that I'd been wearing. Under it was a thin pullover and a tank top. Oh what the hell, right now I don't give a damn. Ignoring Kai's presence I took the pull over off as well. The coolness of the rain felt good on my arms. With my head held high towards the heavens I extended my arms and closed my eyes bathing in the moment of bliss. Rain is something I have always loved. It always makes me happy and whenever a thunderstorm comes I normally walk through it.

With my expressionless mask gone I turned my head and smiled at Kai. His eyes grew wider with the shock at my even more sudden change in attitude. Something told me that his jaw had probably dropped when I'd taken off my shirt. But I didn't care. This was one time in my life where I was purposely forgetting everything.

"Doesn't it feel good?" I asked him.

The sound of the bench creaking and the splashing of footsteps in newly made puddles made me turn around. He stood there looking at me curiously before I caught the glimpse of a small grin.

"Yeah..it does." he said with his voice somewhat broken up.

I noticed the change in tone and looked at him. He looked somewhat different from usual, the cold look on his face was no longer there. Instead his eyes had a warm look to them and the smile that had accumulated on his face made an even bigger difference.

Wow.. He was looking pretty hot. Water ran down his face and his hair had become slick and was now plastered to his head. The shirt on his body wasn't baggy looking anymore. The rain had made it cling to his upper body allowing me to see his well defined torso. God he was sexy! All barriers are off because in a situation like this there is no way anyone can deny something like that is not good looking. Anyone who has ever denied an image like that had got to be completely stupid.

Without even knowing it, he and I had closed the distance between one another between one another. Absolutely nothing went through my mind at that moment as my lips brushed his. Hungrily, we kissed one another not giving a damn who saw us. My arms crept around his neck and his hands spanned my waist pulling me closer. It was awesome. Never had I felt such desires. Except in the past with my last boyfriend before the 'incident'. Damn! Why did I have to think of that now? This was not the time for me to remember my worst fear. But it was too late my mind shifted back to its normal status and I pushed myself away from him and broke the kiss.

Neither of us said anything as I grabbed my shirt and jacket and ran back in to school. I don't know if he followed me or not because I never looked back. When I opened the door and walked in the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

No words can describe how much of a great kissers she was. We hadn't even really gotten started and I was out of breath. Everything was fine and then she just shoved me away. Was I a disappointment to her? If so then that just plain sucks. I really want to do that again. Of course, no one will know but me and her. Both of us don't like to brag or mouth off about what we've done. But this experience has caused me to change my mind about her in many ways.

**Holy crap! I cannot believe I just wrote something like that. OMG I feel embarrassed. But trust me when I say this that was hard to write without zoning out quite a bit. I really despise my imagination sometimes because of the clear pictures that have a habit of popping in. I know this is short , but adding anything more to it would probably ruin the whole thing. And in scenes like this I've got nothing compared to my buddy SilverPhoenix007. That person can write some stuff. He He I'm a big fan. And I'm envious at how she or he has got so many reviews. (No offense but I never figured out which gender you are and I haven't checked your profile out in forever.) Read the story Hot Temptations you'll be addicted to it in no time!)**

**SilverPhoenix007:I am not disappointed at your late update because I have no room to complain. Oh and what's this other story I heard about? Cause I've been writing one too and its longer that this one!**

**Untimely Demise: Keep up the good work! That new story of yours has got me curious. Ah who gives a damn if curiosity killed the cat. I'm still going even though bugs tried to eat me alive the other night, then I almost drowned at the beach because of big waves, then my brother (age 5) and sister (age 3) dog piled me several times, oh and one of my Best friends came over and beat me upside the head for my stupidity. The list just goes on, but hey the important thing is that you people still like my story.**

**If I left anyone else out its because I can't remember how to spell your name and I'm in a hurry because I'm going post up two chapters for my fellow reviewers today. Besides I lied I really need ideas to keep this story going so if you have any special requests for things that you would like to happen let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next chapter for today!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sleepover**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

Ignoring the looks from everyone I sat down inbetween Sam and Serena in my usual seat. I didn't feel like talking to them so I covered my head with my jacket. Don't even think that my pullover shirt was still off. I immediately put that damn thing back on. I'm not big on flattering my body. Inviting guys into my pants is not a hobby I would like to pursue. Serena decided to speak up first before anyone else said something stupid.

"Sam said you let her skip class by covering for her, did you get caught lying or something?" she asked.

I knew she didn't wanna ask straight out why I was soaking wet. Why I had made friends, when I was hardly ever in the mood to talk I'll never know. I guess I'm one of those dumbass people that hates talking, but does it anyway.

" I was sent to ISS for being late again. Instead of going to the ISS office I decided to take a stroll on campus." I informed her lifting my head up.

"So strolls include putting your arms around guys and lip locking with them too?" she asked whispering into my ear so that I was the only one who had heard her comment.

I turned my head to look at Sam. She had a grin from ear to ear. Both of them knew what had happened.

"Damn." I muttered

"You got caught." Sam replied

"Damn." I muttered again.

"Don't worry. Our lips are sealed. Atleast until this weekend." Serena smirked.

"Yeah, my parents aren't home and I'm allowed to invite some friends over to spend the night." Sam began before I cut her off.

" Cool. I'm in." I replied before she even asked.

I felt like I'd been a burden for staying at Serena's the past week. She's a good friend and all for putting up with me, but it'd be nice to crash somewhere else for a change. I couldn't tell her that without sounding rude.

" I figured you'd want to. You seem like the type who likes to get out on the weekend. Besides you street race." Sam said taking a bite of the candy bar in her hand.

" You smartass." I grinned slightly.

"It's strange at how you're in such a good mood after your little 'experience' today" Serena eyed me warily.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Thank god I was spared. I booked out of there, not giving them the chance to question me further. I wanted to actually forget it. So what if I did like it. Nobody needed to know and like I said earlier, I'm not into relationships.

The rest of the week came and went quickly. Which I was very thankful for. In a way I was kinda excited about the upcoming weekend. It was obvious that no one would get any sleep. He He He. So anyways I showed up at Sam's house a little early. Serena had slacked all week and was packing her bag at the last minute. So I just went on ahead.

Sam's house was a nice looking two story. None of us never really spoke of our homes and families much. Not to mention they were the only family I had now. Walking up to the front door I knocked on it and was surprised at who answered.

"Brooklyn?" I asked in total awe

"Uh…yeah." he answered just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Samantha invited me over to her house. I could've sworn she lived her…"

"Hey!" Samantha replied shoving Brooklyn aside. "Ignore my brother."

"Your what?" Now I am definitely gawking

"The fact that we have the same last name should have given it away." she replied grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

"But… you never mentioned having a brother. Holy shit! I feel like a total idiot…and I'm gonna be spending the night here?" All of it hit me head on. "You know what Sam I've changed my mind. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Don't worry about him he's already been threatened and in fact he was just leaving." she informed me glaring at him.

"Yeah I was, but I don't know having your friends spend the night here is kinda interesting." he said grinning widely.

"I'll give you five good reasons as to why you should leave." I replied balling up my fist.

He opened the door and left just as we saw Serena pulling in the driveway. No boys, all girls, and a house to ourselves? Hmmm. Yep this place is definitely getting trashed. He He He.

**Brooklyn's P.O.V.**

This was rich. I was just remembering that Samantha had mentioned something about a slumber party, but Calypso and Serena coming over? No way was I gonna miss out on a couple of hot girls in my house. Sure my sister had said I was leaving, but not once did she say I couldn't come back. Ha, better go to Kai's house and see if he'll let me borrow that video camera of his. I'm not a perv, I just like chicks. Besides seeing Serena and Cal in their pajamas is a once in a lifetime opportunity! It took me only about five minutes to get over to Kai's place. Luckily he wasn't that far away.

"What do you want?" Kai automatically asked when he saw the huge smile on my face.

"Can I please borrow your video camera?" I practically begged.

"Why?" he asked arching an eyebrow at me.

"There's something going on at my house that is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I don't ever want to forget it. Come on Kai! Please!"

"Your pathetic. Come on in." he sighed walking out of my sight.

Ha I was right. If you do beg hard enough you can get Kai to do almost anything. In your face Ray!

**Serena's P.O.V.**

Immediately after Brooklyn left all three of us were ready to get changed out of our school clothes and get something to drink. Unknown to us though Calypso had packed fixings for shooters. She brought just about everything. We had fixings for Buttery nipples, Kamikazes, Sex on the Beach. My god what was she thinking?

"How did you get all that stuff? I know that all of us are a little underage to buy it on our own." I pointed out to her.

"I've got connections." she answered getting some shot glasses. "Why?"

"Um… well. I didn't know you were a heavy drinker." I said unsure of why she had brought all these things.

"Don't worry, this is going to last all weekend. I've never gotten drunk before in my life, and if I do this weekend…then I'm still okay cause you two are here." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten whose house this is?" Sam questioned her.

"No." Calypso answered looking confused.

"Good then I'm sure you'll understand that you do NOT get to drink without us." Sam informed her with authority in her voice.

"Yes mom." Calypso joked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Enough chit chat. I'm thirsty." I cut in.

In not time at all we were mixing and laughing. We decided to have a couple drinks, go change, and eat before we drank some more. It was going to be a fun weekend.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

Brooklyn' s nuts. That's the only way to describe him. He's begging me for a video camera so that he doesn't forget a once in a lifetime opportunity? The guy is up to something and I'm gonna find out what.

"What type of opportunity?" the camera was in my hand , but I wasn't giving it up without answers.

"I just want to get some really Really good footage." he said looking anxious to leave fast.

"What kind?" I eyes him suspiciously.

The guy was not going to use my stuff and get me in trouble for doing something stupid. I'm not getting blamed for something I didn't do. He looked like he was beginning to get annoyed by my questions. He kept shifting his weight around from foot to foot. He was getting edgy. Looking at him you could tell he was in a really big rush.

"Please, man there's no time to explain." his eyes were pleading for the camera.

"Depends on how fast you talk."

"Ugh! Fine. My sister invited two of her friends over to spend the night this weekend." he snatched the camera out of my hand.

"Who?" I yelled as he ran out the door.

" Calypso and Sere.." was all I heard before he got into his car and sped off.

Calypso? At Brooklyn's house? I felt jealous at first, but then I couldn't stop the smirk that was tugging at the corner of my mouth. This was interesting indeed. Body shot s of Calypso. Hn. That would be a sight to see. Hopefully though he wouldn't get caught.

**Brooklyn's P.O.V.**

This was a dream come true. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to video tape them. I'd look like a peeping tom if I climbed the tree near my sister's window. Aw hell I'll just chance waltzing through the front door.

Slowly I opened the front door listening for the girls. They were laughing and talking in the kitchen. Cutting on the little hand held camera I peered into the room. I noticed they were drinking some alcoholic beverages. Ha this would be easier than I thought. It's about time something extremely good happened to me. For a couple minutes they just drank and laughed before they decided to go upstairs. Lead the way ladies!

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

The whole night went good . We drank, changed, went down and watched movies. After a while we started talking about school and of course they had to bring up what had gone on between me and Kai.

"So when are you going to tell us about that kiss?" Serena asked.

"Look I didn't even plan on doing it. It just happened." I said with my hands in the air as if swearing to the bible.

"Sure it did. Why can't you just admit that you couldn't resist him?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I'll admit that Gregori is a guy nobody can resist except for the fact that if anyone, but me lays a hand on him is dead. And I'm pretty sure the same goes for Serena when it comes to Darius." Sam replied casually sitting back in her beanbag chair.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I replied getting up and walking out of the room.

I seriously needed some air. So I went out on the front porch. I wasn't dressed in anything skimpy anyway just a T-shirt three sizes too big and a pair or shorts. I leaned back in the chair and looked around at the neighborhood. Looking down the street I noticed Brooklyn's car two housed down. It made me wonder. Then the front door opened and Brooklyn walked out with a video camera in his hand. He didn't notice me and just casually walked down the street to his car. I watched the pervert leave knowing full well what he'd been up to. Before the weekend was over with I'd figure out a way to get that bastard back. Best friend's brother or not he was going to get his ass kicked.

**

* * *

**

**Well that's the end of my special two chapter update. Please review because I love hearing from the people who read my story. Your opinions are always welcome may they be good or bad. All of them inspire me either way to improve. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

Muwahahahaha. I am on a roll. Finally I have gotten the chance to type my chapters. Because I've decided to stop being such a procrastinator. Cool I spelled it right on the first try! Anyway here's the next chapter. 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: School Dance Suck!**

The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast. Eventually we gave in and all three of us got wasted. The only thing I could remember at first was being in Sam's house. It was Sunday night around 11:30 p.m. and I had a major headache. I stumbled downstairs for a glass of water. Hold up! How in the world did I make it up to Sam's room? Oh god! This headache is killing me. Walking into the kitchen I saw Brooklyn in there. He was sitting at the bar flashing one of his smiles at me. If I didn't have a hangover I'd beat the crap out of him.

"Your lucky I cleaned this place up before my parents came home earlier." he said smiling still.

"Aren't you talking a little too loud for someone inside a house?" I asked after I took a sip of water from a water bottle in the fridge. Damn that water's strong!

"We get water out of the faucet here. You're drinking straight vodka." he chuckled.

Damn this guy was having too much fun. The first time I get drunk, and he's gotta be there to mess with me. When I can think straight again, I am definitely kicking his ass.

"Oh and by the way. Being drunk also enhances hearing, so its not me whose got a problem." he replied getting up to fix me a real glass of water.

"I hope this is gone tomorrow." I moaned laying my head down.

"So what exactly did you three do this weekend?" he asked innocently "You know before you got drunk."

He he so Brooklyn thought he could play me. I may not be thinking clearly, but I've still got a mouth that works perfectly fine.

"Gee, let's see um….we watched porn, made-out , oh and found your mom's secret stash of fun." I said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"No way." he said in awe. Obviously the guy hadn't caught on to the sarcasm I'd used on him.

"Yeah that's right no way you freakin pervert!" I somewhat shouted. Big mistake now my headache was coming back again.

The last sentence I said still apparently had not registered because his eyes were still continuing to grow. Was sex the only thing this guy had on his mind? I don't even wanna know what he's thinking.

"Shit she's hot in a thong!" Brooklyn practically shouted.

"Damn" I muttered to myself as I turned around to see Serena walking around in a belly shirt and thong. It was way out of character for her to be even wearing one. A while back she had stated how stupid the things were. Yep she had definitely gotten drunk this weekend. Although that sexy beast of a boyfriend of hers could have talked her into wearing one.

I shook my head at the sight and turned back around. Sure enough Brooklyn was video taping the whole scene. This one I was definitely gonna let him tape because once Darius finds out the guy is seriously going to have to move to another country.

Monday morning came way too soon. My head was still throbbing when I walked into chemistry class. As soon as I walked in I spotted Lisa on my desk again. When was she going to learn? Or maybe she had. Automatically she turned her head and saw me approach, before I was even within ten feet of her she had dashed to her seat. Goooood bitch. I dropped my book bag on the floor and sat down holding my head in my hands.

"You look like you've had a rough weekend." Kai stated with out emphasis on any thing in particular.

"Remind me later never to drink more than twenty-five shots again." I said cautiously laying my head down.

"Tell me you're not serious."

"I think that's how many it was. Then again I lost count quite a few times." I said looking at him.

"Hn. I think you've learned your lesson." he smirked.

"Shut up." I ordered as I laid my head down again and dozed off. Damn. Ow. Pain. Headache worser now. Damn. Him.

Throughout the entire chemistry class I slept what was left of my hangover off. When the bell rang and Kai tapped me on the shoulder to get up I felt a hell of a lot better. Sam had decided not to attend school today, because hers wasn't any better. Serena wound up leaving during lunch so I was on my own. When I reached my locker after lunch there was a pick slip of paper sticking out of it. Opening it up I looked at one of the many School Dance fliers that I'd been forced to look at all day.

"I hate school dances." I muttered as I ripped up the piece of paper and threw it on the floor.

Fumbling through my notebooks I heard Brooklyn come up and open his locker. He paid me no heed as he explained about the sleepover to his friends.

"Oh man, I wish I'd been there." I heard Tyson exclaim.

"Yeah, it sounds interesting. Did you get any pictures or anything?" Ray asked.

"Serena in a thong. Ah I can picture it now." Mystel added.

"So did you see your sister too?" A blonde headed guy named Max asked.

"Fortunately, that's a yes to everything you guys just said and asked. I didn't enjoy seeing my sister cause that's just sick, but yes to that too Max." Brooklyn admitted proudly. "I'm working on making copies, but its gonna cost you guys."

That was the last straw. I'd heard enough. I slammed my locker rather loudly so that my presence was well known. Leaning a lazy hip against my locker I folded my arms across my chest and glared. (I've been hanging around Kai too much.) All the guys took off with the exception of Brooklyn. That's a boy who knows he's in trouble. His back was straight as he slowly turned around to look at me. His usual carefree smile was no longer on his face. It had been replace by a look that said 'oh shit I wish I lived in Iceland right now'. However I didn't give him the chance to turn completely around before I had him pushed against the lockers. With his back to me I proceeded to give him the mother of all wedgies. Trust me by the time I let go, he's not going to have any balls left.

"Oh shit, come on Calypso." he pleaded immediately out of breath.

"Where's the original tape?" I asked pulling harder.

He winced with extreme pain. Right now I've got his Spongebob Squarepants hiked halfway up his back. Was that material ripping that I hear? He He He.

" I don't have it." he said through clenched teeth.

"Where is it?" I asked pulling the boxers up even higher.

A group of girls walked by with looks of astonishment on their faces. But before they had even rounded the corner you could hear them cackling with laughter.

"It's…hidden…in…Kai's……house." he replied barely able to speak.

I pulled his shorts all the way up to his shoulders before letting them go. I smiled as he held himself down there and dropped to his knees. His mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and he couldn't speak.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson." I replied looking him in the face before walking off.

**Brooklyn's P.O.V.**

That was down right wrong in so many ways. Right now I can't tell if I'm still a guy. Its all numb down there. I will never make that mistake again. Next time I'll discuss issues like that in the guys bathroom where the chicks can't go. Looking to be sure that no one was watching I took the videotape out of my bag and hid it in my locker. Okay so maybe I had lied about not having it, but I gotta make a living somehow.

Making sure my locker was secure I proceeded to walk/limp down the hallway as best as possible. If anyone ever said that guys can't get atomic wedgies while wearing boxers they're dead wrong. Its going to take all day for me get it out. Oh crap I hope there's something left down there. A solid wall stood in my path from out of nowhere. I looked up into the piercing black eyes of a dangerous looking guy.

"Uh hey Darius…How's it going man?"

"So you're the one that videotaped my girlfriend huh?" he spoke in a menacing tone.

The color drained from my face. A cold shiver ran down my spine. This guy was capable of murder and he knew about what I'd done. I wonder if its too late to move to Iceland?

**Tala's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the back of my music class playing on my bass guitar when Brooklyn stumbled in. He was holding an ice pack over his right eye and walked very clumsy like.

"Do I even want to ask?" I said as he sat down in a type of slouch.

He ignored my question at first as he took the ice pack and placed it on his nuts. Several students looked at us strangely as he let out a loud "Ah" sound. Okay……that's just weird. I'm guessing he got beat up by a girl?

"I let my dick think for me this weekend, and now I'm paying for it." he said through clenched teeth.

One day he'll learn. But I guess that his mistakes will eventually somehow make him wise. Keyword somehow. Brooklyn's just one of those guys whose gotta learn the hard way.

"Oh hey, I've got an offer for you Tala." he slowly leaned forward.

"Whatever it is the answer is no." I told him flatly. "I'm not going to end up looking like you."

"Come on. You haven't heard it yet. Just listen to me for a sec."

I'll never be left alone until he says it. "Fine." I sighed "What is it?"

"I've got live footage of Sam, Serena, and Calypso topless. I'm going to make copies and sell them. Do you want one?" he asked with a smile.

Well that explains his injuries. The guy takes forever to learn anything at all. Not only that, but he's absolutely insane to take a chance like that. What would Kai think once he found out? Does he even know?

"Does Kai know about this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well…sorta. See I borrowed his camcorder, he….just doesn't know what I taped." he said shifting his eyes from side to side as if the walls actually had ears.

* * *

**That's the end of ch.11. I write too damn much for each chapter. Needless to say this one has been shortened at well. I'm such a slacker. smiles and wipes tear from eye I'm so proud of myself. Hope you enjoyed it. Review People!**


	12. Chapter 12

**At last another chapter has arrived! Bet you people are wondering about what Kai's gonna think when he finds out that Brooklyn put some of the blame on him huh? Well here it is…**

* * *

**Chapter 12: In Disbelief**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

I bided my time until fourth period. When I sat down across from Kai. He said nothing for awhile, and then turned around to face me.

"I know what he did?" he admitted

Wow no fear of an ass whipping? That's kinda hot…I mean odd. No no bad thoughts. Focus on the objective here Calypso.

"Good then you won't mind giving me the tape then." I demanded.

"Hn. I don't have it." he replied.

"What? That idiot lied to me." I realized

"I could've told you that. Don't worry I'll get it back. But what made you think I had it? Must've been from uh…never mind" he blushed slightly and turned back around.

I could feel my face heat up at the thoughts of the other day. That was definitely one of those days that I hadn't used my head. Unknown to Sam and Serena, it was also the reason why I wanted to get drunk. I didn't want to get involved with anyone. He He just like I hadn't really wanted any friends right? Things never really did go as I planned

After school I went through the halls ripping down the school dance posters or drawing vulgar images on them. School dances suck. They're the chance that preps get to show off their body's and be a groupie for one night without the chance of being suspended. To make matters worse all the dance posters were flourescent pink. Disgusting isn't it? A color that bright shouldn't be used to advertise anyway because it blinds people.

"What're you doing?" Kai asked coming up behind me.

"Protecting my vision." I replied ripping down a poster and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"Is that what you're going to tell Mr. Dickenson?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

"I don't give a damn what anyone says. People shouldn't be forced to look at trash like that." I informed him picking up my book bag.

We walked out the school together. This is awkward. It somehow reminded me of the other night at his house. That is still bothering me too. Its bad enough that I couldn't sleep or close my eyes without seeing that look of worry in his eyes over and over again. It was eating me alive to ask him about it. Should I? Why not? No. I don't get into other peoples thoughts or business.

"How are you doing?" he asked breaking the silence.

Was he okay? He's asking me about myself? I thought his was one of the biggest 'I don't give a damn about you' attitudes in the whole school. Well there's no harm in answering.

"Fine. I guess." I said

Why couldn't I look at him? Why was he even having an effect on me? Duh. Cause I kissed him. That and the first thought in my head after that was 'what the hell? That was pretty damn good!'

"Well…that's good." he said uneasily

Kai Hiwatari is almost studdering? What the hell is this world coming too?

"Are you worried about me?" I asked.

Forget my pride. Now's the time to get some answers while nobody's around to bug me. I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He did the same, but couldn't look me in the eye. He kinda makes me feel good to have an effect on someone, especially Kai. Why the hell would I want to have an effect on him?

"Just asking. See you around." he walked off without looking back.

I watched him get into his car and leave. Looks like I'm not the only one that's uncomfortable. So we're both bothered by out own actions. Interesting. My cell phone rang breaking my thoughts. Damn phone. These things are useful, but annoy the hell out of you when they ring at the wrong time.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cal. I've got an idea" Sam replied.

"Sounds like you feel better." I said walking up to my car.

"Instead of staying at home on Friday. I say we go to the movies. Because I know damn well you wouldn't be seen at the school dance just like me and Serena."

The idea was a good one. I felt that there was a catch, but was distracted by a white envelope. I hate it when people leave notes to say what they can't. Opening it up I looked at it and read the fine print totally oblivious to what Sam was saying.

"Movies, Friday night. What time?" I asked slamming my car door closed.

"Um 7:30. What's wrong?" she was worried about me now.

"Nothing. I'll see you then." I quickly assured her before hanging up.

Damn. Things just keep getting better by the day. Now was not the time for me to go back to Serena's place. Maybe a drive would do me some good? Yeah, it might. I turned on the ignition. Backing out of my parking spot I turned my blue and black flamed mustang out of the school parking lot.

**FOUR DAYS LATER (FRIDAY)**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I was really worried about Cal. She was sounding strange on the phone when I had called earlier during the week, but I had brushed it off thinking that maybe she still had a hangover. How the girl was able to go to school on the Monday after the slumber party I'll never know. The thing that really worried me the most was that she hadn't been to school since that day. Now we were all outside of the movie theater waiting for her. It was almost 7:30 and I still hadn't heard from her in almost five days.

"You think she's alright?" Serena asked just as worried.

" I hope so..wait there she is!" I exclaimed pointing at the blue mustang as it pulled into a parking space.

Serena and I watched her step out of the car as if it had only been a couple of hours from the last time we'd seen one another. Heh just like Calypso. Casually she walked over to us wearing her black trench coat that fluttered in the wind behind her. She wore a pair of black boots (think female timberland boots), a pair of flare blue jeans, and a black top that said ' Attitude is knowing you have one, liking it, and not caring of what anybody thinks!'

"What're they doing here?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of mine and Serena's boyfriends.

"Well, we thought it'd be nice to invite them along. Where have you been?" I asked

"You know I'm not going to sit with you guys, especially since five minutes into the movie you'll probably be sucking one another's face off." she answered totally avoiding my question.

"Yeah, that's why I got Darius to talk Kai into coming with us." Serena chimed in with a sly grin on her face. More like she did it.

Calypso stood there staring in disbelief. It was one of those Kodak moments where I wish I'd brought my camera. The world just seemed to stop as she just stared at the two of us. I guess she never believed that we'd do a thing like that to her. Muuwahahaha she was wrong. Serena and I talked about it earlier in the week and had decided that we were tired of standing around while she and Kai just looked at one another. Obviously no one else was going to make a move, so who better to set Calypso up than her best friends. That's one of the things I love the most about being best friends with people. You can do thing to torment them and they can't do but so much to get you back without personal information being spilled.

"Come on Cal." I demanded dragging her by the elbow.

She struggled a little bit, but Serena got on her other side and helped me drag her over to the guys. Kai had just gotten back from talking on his cell. His eyes grew wide a little when he saw Calypso, but quickly changed back to his expressionless mask. Perfect. Neither one could back down without offending the other.

**

* * *

**

**I find it amusing how this chapter ended. Wanna know what happens in the movies? Then you'll have to wait until the next chapter is posted up! R&R PLEASE! Also a special thanks to my reviewers SilverPhoenix007 , Ksarap (Hope i spelled it right) by the way Happy Super Belated b-day, and last but certainly not least RikkuShirin (Hope i spelled that right too.) Later!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well summer vacation is almost over for me already. BOO so I'm gonna try and put as many chapters on line as I can. So without further or due, On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: In the dark & unhappy**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

Why were these two wenches my best friends again? I don't remember set ups being part of a friendship. This just makes it even more difficult to break the truth to them with their boyfriends around. I hadn't even planned on staying because I really need to get over to Serena's house and pack.

Seeing Kai there made matters worse, and it also made me want to stay. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN! All I could do was sigh heavily as I tried to think of a solution. I've gotta go. I cannot be stuck in the dark with him.

"Look." I began, planting my feet on the ground to stop us from getting any closer. " I agreed to us hanging out, as in the three of us. The number three does not include three guys with us."

"No, but there're three couples." Serena giggled. "So it's still three of us."

"Yeah, we just won't be sitting all together in one group." Sam added.

"What?" I asked snapping my head in her direction.

Both of them smirked at me with evil grins. Oh how I hate it when I get looks like that. Then I saw them reach into their purses and pull out a twenty dollar bill each.

"Twenty bucks says you can't sit with him." Sam challenged.

"Twenty bucks says you won't talk to him in the theater." Serena grinned evilly.

"You two are both lucky that I'm not the type of person who backs down from a challenge." I glared at both of them.

Something told me that I was going to regret this. Why did I have to be so stubborn? One of these days I might learn my lesson. But it would be nice just to let my friends have one more good laugh before I left for a long time.

We all walked inside together and the girls wouldn't let me anywhere near them while they bought tickets for the movie. It was obvious that they were choosing a chick flick just to get on my nerves and erk me some more. (What the hell does erk mean?) The whole plan of theirs was silly, they wouldn't even let me see my own damn ticket. We got our drinks and food, well they did anyway. Did I mention how worried I am about this whole predicament. Hey English class is coming in handy! All I ordered was a soda that way I wouldn't wind up puking all over Kai during the mushy scenes in the movie. He He although that would be funny.

Oddly enough, I was very surprised when the movie turned out to be something called 'Resident Evil: Apocalypse.' Thank god it wasn't any romance crap. I love movies with gore, violence, and death. They're always good. He He He. What would have made it better was if my secret crush wasn't there sitting beside me. What the? Did I just call him my secret crush? No. No. I can't think of him like that. I'm leaving in a couple of days and I hate relationships. Remember Calypso, you do not want to get involved with anyone.

To keep myself from doing anything stupid I folded my arms across my chest and slouched down in my seat next to Kai. Why did I have to get myself into these things? If I really wanted to I could be on my way out of the state right now and beginning a new life along with changing my name and hair color. What was the point? Eventually she'd find me again. Some how the whore always did.

"What made you come tonight?" Kai intervened into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked not having done paid attention.

"What made you come tonight?" he asked again.

I just shrugged my shoulders at him and turned my attention back to the screen just disease infected dog chewed on some dead person's body. Yummy. Another few minutes past when something yellow flew past me. I ignored it thinking it to be some idiot kid doing an awesome job at annoying me. Then I felt a piece hit me in the back of my head. This kid was begging me to go off. I put up with about two more minutes of popcorn being thrown at me. When a piece finally landed on Kai's lap I was ready to blow. Not like that! You people are sick. I talking about anger. Anyway, I was really pissed now. I'm the only one with the privilege to hit him with anything. Great now I'm mentally limiting other people of doing things with him. So I turned around with a glare that could kill only to spot my two supposed friends smiling and waving from three rows away. Webster should really change the definition of friendship to 'Look up Torture'. It really sucks ass when your friends take advantage of the whole loyal and protection thing. I simply just narrowed my eyes at them since it was the only thing I could do. Then I turned back around and slouched down even more into my seat.

"Damn bitches" I muttered not realizing that Kai had been paying attention.

**FOUR DAYS EARLIER (Monday Afternoon)**

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I was laying around my house. It was a couple hours since I'd walked off from Calypso at school. every time I saw her memories from the day we kissed came back to haunt me. Well not really haunt because they're not all that bad. I mean it was really good. But she's clearly not wanting to get into anything right? It was just one of those things that sorta happen. There is absolutely no connection between the two of us at all. None whatsoever.

What the hell is up with all these stupid T.V channels showing kissing scenes today? Oh wait that's just my mind. Where the fuck did those thoughts come from while I'm watching ESPN? Aw who am I kidding? I like her. That's all there is to it.

Brinng Brrinng

"Hello?" I asked in my monotone voice

"Can I speak to Kai please?" a feminine voice asked from the other side.

Who in the world? Where did this chick get my number from? Why the hell was she calling me? Duh. I was thought to be one of the hottest guys in school. It was probably Lisa or one of her fellow whores.

"What do you want?" I demanded more than asked

"Chill out. Treat Lisa like that not me. Its Calypso's friend Serena." she informed me.

"Serena? Why are you calling me?"

What is she up to? They were probably setting something up behind Calypso's back. Hn. Maybe I'll listen just to see where this goes.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with us Friday? Calypso's going to be there." her voice was in a pleading innocent like tone.

"Why would I care whether or not she's going to be there?" I was putting on my tough act trying to convince myself just as much as I was her that I didn't care.

"Oh quit with the act. This isn't drama class it's a phone conversation." she snapped all innocence from before gone. " Just show up at the mall 7:30 sharp on Friday night if you have the balls."

She hung up rather loudly leaving me dumbfounded. Should I go? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to show up for a little while.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

I'm sitting here next to her listening to her grumble to herself about Sam and Serena. I want to talk to her, but others might over hear and I don't want to risk it. Another piece of popcorn flew over my head followed by giggling. Calypso turned around one last time before they finally stopped. For twenty minutes all seemed good until small moaning noises followed by kissing sounds could be heard. For crying out loud its supposed to be a violent horror movie! Although the part with the naked zombie prostitutes is funny. I folded my arms across my chest and slouched down next to Cal.

By the end of the movie they were still going at it. This was truly annoying and I've never been so happy to see the movie credits. We got up and looked at one another deciding on ruining her friends make-outs sessions or not. Again I want to know. How the hell do you make-out during a movie full of blood and violence?

"Don't say anything." Calypso whispered grabbing my hand and dragging me out.

We got out into the cool night air and she let go of my hand. For a moment I kinda missed the feeling of her touch. No. no. Idiot! She's not interested. She's not interested. I'm in complete denial right now. Oh and I'm back to mentally arguing with myself as well. I need a shrink. Calypso inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly with her breath making a little cloud as she did so.

"They're lucky." she stated more to herself than me.

"How's that?" I asked without thinking

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Ah whatever I've been wanting to talk to her anyway. I seriously gotta get myself together. This is getting out of control with me not being able to act like myself around her. Damn it all! Where the hell is the ice barrier around my emotions at? Back to the real world she had gone and sat down on a bench in the shadows. It was off to the side and unless you were paying attention you never would've found the damn thing at night. What surprised me the most was that she acknowledged me to sit beside her. Naturally I did of course. I'm not going to stand there like a moron.

"They have someone." she began. " They have someone who cares for them and loves them. I'm just a loner. Its funny though I've always wanted it like this. Now I have it and I hate it."she sighed almost sounding as if she'd lost a fight.

"You're not alone." I said shoving my hands into my leather jacket and looking ahead. "We're the same…you and I."

"Whatever. You've got family. You've got a home that you can actually go back to. Me. I can't go home. The only damn things I've got left anymore are a couple friends and a car."

So she was giving up I'm guessing? That's not like her at all. What's up with her tonight anyway? Why didn't she show up at school this week? Her eyes glistened in the night and she was biting down on her lower lip.

"Go ahead." I turned my head towards her.

"What?" she asked knowing full well what I was talking about.

Okay this is really starting to bother me. This chick has too much pride. I don't think I even have that much. I hate it when people try to act strong than they truly are. Heh I guess I partially hate myself as well then.

"Cry." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"I've never cried before and I won't do it now." she implied with a stern tone.

"Fine. Someone cares enough to tell you something that might make you feel better and you blow them off." I said shrugging

"You don't care." she stated hugging herself.

"Then why am I sitting here? You aren't the only one whose a loner. We're the same. I'm admitting stuff right now that I've haven't ever given a second thought about before." It was all coming out and I couldn't stop it. " I have always gone to the movies by myself. I usually don't care what happens to anybody. You're the only girl at school who bothers me because your beautiful and not desperate to be with me. You're the only girl or person for that matter that I want to talk to."

I stopped myself at my last sentence and looked away. My cheeks burned a little and I was a somewhat nervous to look at her again. But when I did a smile was trying to make its way across her face. A lone tear was slowly making its way down her cheek. Without thinking I tipped her chin up and wiped the tear away with my thumb. I couldn't help but smile back a little. We sat there looking deep into one anothers eyes not noticing that our faces were getting closer until our lips met. It was slow at first, but quickly deepened into a passionate kiss. Kinda like the one from the other day. We didn't part untill the damn need for oxyen. Damn you oxygen! Her eyes were bright and carefree for a moment until they suddenly darkened as if she had remembered something.

"What is it?" concern evident in my tone.

"I have to leave for Russia in a couple of days." she sighed. The moment of bliss completely gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**I know what you people are thinking but keep the torch and pitchforks down so that I can type the next chapter up soon. There's more to come. I'm not gonna let her go that easily. He he He. Ooops I said too much. Later !R&R PLEASE!**

**Soriya: OMG your alive! i haven't heard from you in sooooooo long. Thanks for the review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I'm guessing that the ending to the last chapter kinda put you people on edge to the point that you want to slit my throat because I've taken so long to update this story right? If it'll make you people feel any better I'll go out and play in the middle of traffic after I've posted this chapter up for you. Don't worry normally people don't hit me when I do it because……why don't they hit me anyway? Usually there has to be one dumbass in the world that will hit me instead of swerving out the way, across two lanes, to create a chain reaction of some 20 cars being piled on top of one another. Hmmmm. I'm gonna have to figure that one out. While I'm contemplating the thought here's the next chapter. OMG That was sooooooooo cool I just sneezed to the beat of Blink 182. Seriously I was singing one of the songs and I sneezed to the beat of one of the drum parts. He He He that is soo cool. I wanna do it again!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: She Explains**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

The look of shock that took control of his normally expressionless face cut me like a knife down to my soul. He just sat there not saying a word for a while. I usually like silence, but this was one of those awkward ones where a little noise would be helpful. Needless to say it was uncomfortable, then again I had just said something that had literally bitch slapped me in the face when I had found out. There was a few more moments of silence before he finally turned and looked me in the eye.

"Why?" Ah that age old question of wanting to know everything. Suddenly I feel like I'm about to let him know about my life.

"My….m..mother." I forced myself to say. God just calling her that makes me feel nauseous.

"You have a mom?" he looked completely confused.

"Sadly yes. It's long story though." I sighed looking at my feet.

"Come on." he said standing up and extending his hand towards me.

I looked at his hand and then gazed up into his crimson eyes. There was complete confidence and determination in them. Come on? Where? What exactly was he thinking? He still didn't know about he whole me not trusting guys thing. Then again he had helped me quite a bit compared to others I knew. Oh what the hell. I sighed heavily and put my hand into his. Damn it why do guys always have to have bigger hands than chicks. They could practically swallow us whole! Women have these small petite type of hands and guys have the gigantic callused ones. Why is that?

" Where to?" I asked as he pulled me to my feet. And why do most of them have to be so damn strong?

"Just get in your car and follow me." he replied as he walked off to his car. Sounds like one of those phrases that a man says before he leads one of those stupid chicks from a horror movie into an abandoned warehouse or out in the middle of nowhere before he eventually kills her. Okay so maybe I'm sounding paranoid but the last couple times I've been stuck alone with a guy something bad has happened to me. Maybe not around Kai, but hey you never know.

He waited for me until I drove up behind him at a stop sign. Its late at night there's not really any traffic coming or going into the mall. Then we left the parking lot and drove through the city streets. Even though its wrong occasionally I can't help myself to run maybe atleast one red light. Okay fine two…..Damn it alright already it was just five this time. He started making turns down streets I'd never been on before. When I looked into the rear view mirror the city lights were slowly fading away. In front of me his brake lights came on as he slowed down and turned onto a dirt road. See what did I say earlier? Some dumb chick get lead out into the middle of nowhere. The dirt road almost seemed to go on for miles until he finally stopped his car and pulled off a little to the side. Following his actions I did the same and got out of my car.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around

Trees surrounded us with the exception of a cornfield off to my right. If at any moment a guy in a hockey mask with a flaming machete coming walking out of there I'm am going to flip. I'm serious this is just weird. Why did I have own all the children of the corn movies? Gore movies are awesome, but when things from those movies start happening to you in real life, you have every damn right to freak out. Note to self kick Kai's ass later for leaving me clueless.

"Come on." Kai ordered grabbing my hand.

Did I jump when he did that? Your damn right I did! He's acting different. This is the same guy who was a total smartass at school. He even treated his supposed 'friends' like trash sometimes. What was with his change in attitude around me? I mean come on at school he was like 'whatever' sitting back casually in his seat. When its just the two of us we wind up lip locking. One definite question that's going through my mind right now is …What the hell?

My thoughts were interrupted by the clearing that opened up before us. There was an undisturbed lake being bathed in the moonlight was casting itself down from the night sky. Great now where's the sign that says "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake" ? Yeah I'm somewhat panicking. But everything is good for now. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Okaaaaaaaay. I'm good. The water's surface began to move here and there as fished jumped trying to catch a late night snack. Damn fish. Over all if the scene wasn't such a reminder of evil it would be really spectacular. However when have I ever been the one to say 'Oh that's beautiful' Ha I'll never tell NEVER! But it is nice to know that there are some places out there that have yet to be destroyed by mankind.

I'm serious there wasn't even a cabin by the lake. Thank you god. Besides the occasional jumping fish the only other things breaking the silence of night was my breathing and the chirping of crickets. Alas a place with no signs of destruction. It is kinda peaceful here. Why am I here again? Oh that's right Mr. I'll-tell-you-nothing-just-follow-me is the reason.

Averting my gaze from the rare sight in front of me I turned my head to look at a really good one sitting on the ground beside me. Though I'll never say that out loud either. He looked really hot stretched out on the ground in a pair of baggy blue jeans that hugged his hips. A blue t-shirt despite its large size that couldn't hide his well defined upper body. The moon making his hair look almost silver, and those crimson eyes. Oh damn, always those dark sexy crimson eyes. Makes you kinda wanna …look at …them…all day…and drown..in…them. Whoa Cal going a little off subject here. Back in the game. Come on you moron blink! There we go. Now look away and remain calm as if he has no effect on you. NO! stop thinking dirty.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" he asked not looking at me.

Kinda direct isn't he?

"Why did you bring me here?" I purposely avoided his question.

"Don't play dumb with me." he said turning to gaze up at me with an intense look in his eyes. Oh god, why are my knees getting weak? What happened to my calm attitude? (You flushed it down the toilet) I must have definitely lost my mind to come here alone with him. But who could blame me? He was just a hot sexy guy sitting right there in front of me very ready for the taking. Okay Calypso first turn your head away from him. Then answer his question without looking at him directly.

Without any sense whatsoever I sat down beside him on the ground. What the! This wasn't part of the plan. Great I'm out in the middle of nowhere arguing with my self with a sex god next to me…alone. Sex god? Where the hell did that come from? Sure its easy to look all big, bad and uninterested with your friends around at school. Of school grounds your screwed kinda like right now.

"I'm not playing dumb. I just wanted a good reason as to why we're here. It's a simple question really so long as you don't think too hard on it." I replied innocently

Good, doing good so far. Aw hell who am I kidding? Mental note to self: slap self later for sounding like a virgin.

"I despise being interrupted while in deep conversation with someone." he answered turning away from me….finally.

Hold up. Deep conversation? Wait is he referring to personal matters?

"So what do you want to know?" I asked "Or should I say which part do you want to here?"

"What's the deal with your mom? You know the whole deal with you having to go to Russia and all." he sounded kinda annoyed now. Ooops. My bad.

" She's a fucking whore and that's putting it lightly." I said plucking a piece of stray grass from the ground and twirling it around in my fingers. "When I actually lived with her as a kid, she left me home alone every night to go have a one-night stand with some bozo. One time she was gone for almost a week day and night. I'm glad there was plenty of junk food and pb&j otherwise I probably would have died."

" Yeah she is a whore when you put it that way. But how did you get to live with your dad?" he asked listening intently to fucked up life story

" He's my adoptive father. The bitch brought home a man one night and he had a real short temper. She said something that pissed him off and he beat the crap out of her and I jumped in only to get it even worse. She wound up having to call the cops and put me in a hospital. Social services said that she was an unfit parent and I wasn't allowed to live with her anymore. So six years and a dozen foster homes later I became Calypso Takeshi." I sighed heavily while thinking about everything that had happened leading up to the present.

" Twelve foster homes huh? You must've been quite the loose cannon." he grinned at me with those perfect lips parting only slightly to reveal his dazzling white teeth.

" Yep." I stated with pride. "The whole having no family thing comes in handy to keep you out of Juvy. Car jacking and joy riding, stealing, vandalism, tire slashing, one arson, some eggs thrown at passing vehicles, street racing."

I ticked off each thing on my hands as I said them. So I was a very bad girl. Like I said earlier I'm kinda into the danger thing. I can take anything thrown at me. As in surviving to live another day. Kai's eyes only grew wider and wider as I explained.

" Did you ever see your mom again?" he interrupted.  
" Dude, I lived with a military computer nerd. We constantly moved all over the country. I've been here for three months and it's the longest time I've ever stayed in one place. What the heck do you think?" he raised his eyebrow in answer. Sighing at his silence I told the truth. " Yeah, I've seen her twice since then. She's really mad at me because I don't want anything to do with her. In her mind right now if I won't be her daughter then nobody can claim me as their own."

My chest had tightened and I swallowed hard. Telling all this had brought back unwanted memories. I had thought I'd created a barrier inside myself to protect me from those horrible nightmares that people referred to as reality. Truth is, when it hits you your never truly prepared. It winds up affecting you one way or the other.

"So now what?" he asked causing me to jump since I had temporarily forgotten he was beside me. Heh go figure that I'd forget someone as great looking as him was nearby.

"So now its my fault that my father is dead." I slowly let out my breath

"Were you there when it happened?" he narrowed his crimson eyes at me.

"No" What's he trying to get at?

"Did you hold the weapon that killed your father?" he arched an eyebrow

"NO!" I exclaimed at his absurd question

"Then it wasn't your fault." he stated turning his gaze back to the lake.

"Yeah, but it still bugs me. I've changed a lot ever since I moved here."

I didn't know how long I'd be gone. God I would miss everyone. This place had changed me in many ways. I hadn't lied to Kai when I told him that. The question was if I didn't come back for a while would he still be the same? I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Some how some way I would return. No matter how long the distance. I couldn't leave this place I had begun to call home.

"Hey Cal. There's something I gotta tell you, that guy Tala mentioned to you before. You know the one named Voltaire. Well he's my grandfather." the look on his face told me that he wasn't proud to admit it.

My mind went blank as I recalled the mentioning of the name and having done seen it on a specific piece of paper. The facts hit me in the face like a bitch slap. This caused a grin to spread out.

"Reeaaallly. Then that means you can help me out from having to leave the damned country."

He looked confused at me as I just sat there and smiled as an idea began to unravel itself within my mind.

**

* * *

**

**Well people. I apologize for not having updated sooner. School just began for me yesterday and the homework has already begun. It really sucks ass too. The second day of school and having homework. Well g2g I'll try to update soon. All though I might be getting a job which could make an even bigger dent in my schedule of updating. Fear not my friends. I will work hard to continue pleasing you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally what you've been waiting the update of my story! You know I've been paying attention to my story stats and I've noticed a lot of hits for this story in particular. Can I ask you people a favor? If you read please review. I don't care if its to say I suck and need improvement or that your pissed about events that have occurred just review. I love getting them. They make me feel special………..cough I mean uh it would be great to hear from you. Now I am going to shut the heck up and give you the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Escaping Fate**

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I don't like where this conversation is heading. I know what she is thinking and I know it won't work. She wants me to ask my grandfather to stop the whole ordeal. What she doesn't know is that he's a stubborn man. When he gets angry I get hurt. When he is in a bad mood he takes his frustration out on beating me. He's rich and powerful. Everyone only listens to him so there's no point in telling the police. I know I'm seventeen but what else can I do? Where can I go? There is no other place for me but living with him for now. My parents practically threw me at his feet all because they couldn't care for me.

"How exactly do you think I can help?" it's a stupid question, but I don't want to destroy her hope.

"He's the one providing the transportation to take me to some stupid military boarding school." she replied becoming quickly annoyed.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed thrown totally off guard.

If she was sent away because of him I'd never let it go. Guilt would consume my soul if I didn't do something. She jumped a little at my sudden outburst but I didn't care at the moment. Inwardly I cursed my grandfather for being such a heartless bastard.

"My mom got custody of me since I'm not yet eighteen. You know the whole adult age think. Somehow she got them to think she's a good parent now. As if. But anyway now that she's got what she wants she's basically trying to teach me a good lesson in discipline. Some place called the Abbey I think. Doesn't matter though cause I'm not going."

The Abbey? The Abbey? God that place sucked ass. My grandfather had sent me there for the better part of almost seven years before I got to actually live with him here in America. Punishment was more than just for trouble makers. Even if you do something good they beat you. Discipline is a key asset in that school. That's the place that made me the cold and harsh fun sucker I am sometimes. Voltaire. How I loathe the fact that you exist. Not only do you try destroying my life, but the one I care deeply about as well. This means war.

"I'll see what I can do. I can't make any promises though."

"Thanks. You're the best." she blurted out before realizing what had been going through her mind. " When your nice that is."

It was an added after thought. I couldn't let this one slip by. No harm in toying with her a bit is there?

"I'll take that as a compliment for now. But of course whether or not this plan of yours works your still going to owe me for a service charge." I smirked.

She tensed up a bit. Muwahahaha. I bet she definitely didn't see that one coming. Now I'm really interested in how this goes.

"In fact don't you still owe me for that time I took care of you at my house?" I asked as if it were nothing.

"Your walking on thin ice Hiwatari." she replied glaring at me.

"Honestly had I known you didn't like to pay back for personal assistance I wouldn't have agreed." I smirked.

"You're a real ass sometimes you Russian whore." she snapped.

"Someone's suddenly edgy and when did I become a whore?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Since right now because your starting to piss me off."

"Hn. That's funny the last time I looked up the definition of a whore it stated….."

" Shut up!" she snapped raising her voice.

"Geez somebody's suddenly in a pissy mood. Tell me where your off switch is so I can push it." I said leaning back on my hands.

"You're already pushing the button for me to kick your ass." she stood up to leave but I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down close to me until our lips met.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

The nerve of that man. Everything's fine then he has to try and show off who the superior person is. I know that's what he's doing. Its an instinct that the whole damn male race has to do every now and then. Its every fucking where, in reality, on T.V., in the movies, there's just now escaping it! Alrighty he can play bastard and I'll play bitch by walking off on his ass. Ha! Lets see if he can take that!

So I'm getting up to walk off and what does he do? Pulls me down half on top of himself and kisses me. Isn't there something written that its illegal to do that without permission. But what the hell am I saying I'm returning it. Kissing tentatively with the only body connection being his hand wrapped around my wrist and of course our lips. For a moment we kissed then there was the stupid need of oxygen in which we just looked at one another without saying a thing. His crimson eyes seemed to look into my very soul and I felt like I was drunk all over again as a buzz took control of my entire body. Every part of me seemed to go numb and that's when I knew I wanted more. No I had to have more.

Some unseen force made us close the space yet again and we practically couldn't get enough of one another. What is the saying ? Third times the charm? Oh hell yeah in this case its going to be. I felt his tongue dart into my mouth and I returned it. Even though our eyes were closed I could hear his leather jacket being removed. Then there was another break in our kiss when he practically ripped his shirt off. If I didn't drool in that moment I should have. Oh my fucking god. Who can say no to that sexy muscle rippling hunk of meat? Not I ! Excuse me I'm out of my mind I'll be back in oh …..lets say sometime tomorrow morning. Hey people its Saturday night! If there's a smile on my face tomorrow you'll know it was good.

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

I opened my eyes to a dim sky. The sun had yet to rise and we were still out side on the ground. I turned my head slowly to look at Kai's sleeping figure next to me. He looks good even when he's asleep. Let me guess you people probably think that we're laying on the ground butt naked after having a great night of hot passionate sex right? Then obviously you don't know us very well. Sorry but that ain't happening yet. Our pants are still on and buttoned up tight. Although I do feel the formation of hickies on my neck and shoulders. Yep they're there. This is really against my morals but I have a lot of things to take care of today. Now where the hell did my shirt go? Hey people my bra is still on. But don't that didn't cross my mind of it coming off. He he he Naughty me. There it is. Come here you ragged piece of well stitched cotton.

Quickly and quietly grabbing it I got up and planted a light kiss on his lips before leaving. I said good bye, just not verbally. Then I got into my car and left not ever noticing the smirk on his face the whole time.

**

* * *

**

**Yes I know I left you people off and there wasn't enough action, but I would like to finish my story not be kicked off Fanfiction for writing intense vulgar things that deep down all of us really want to read. I would love to be able to write that kind of stuff, but its not allowed. That and I didn't even plan to put this into my story I just kinda inserted it in today so that there was a little more action between Kai and Calypso then what there has been. NEWAYS I apologize for taking so long to update this story as well. I'm working on trying to update more often. I've written probably about twenty some chapters for this story, my other one has been completely written I just have to type it, and my other story also has a sequel. Muwahahaha. You'll have to wait and see why that one is continued. Its keeping me into the spirit of writing. That one is actually has some beyblading in it. And for those of you who know nothing of it. The plot evolves around Tala's fraternal twin sister, her relation to Mr. Dickinson, and her living under the same roof as all the Blitzreig Boys, Kai included. I mean come on people. Its not a real beyblading story without him in it! LATER! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I suppose all of you are wondering just what will happen with Calypso. Will she really leave or will she stick around somehow. Answers will be revealed in this chapter. By the way thanks kelblossom for reviewing I'm glad you like it and I hope you like my other story too. And SilverPhoenix007.…….my god your story is ….is…..its driving me crazy ! I gotta know what happens next! Update soon plz! Now on with the story !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Leaving**

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

Kai and I didn't speak for the rest of the weekend. I was too busy to talk anyway. Some movers had arrived out of the blue while I was gone with him so most of my stuff was gone. Heh most not the most important things. No, those had been stored somewhere else and I was ready when the time came to go and get them too. Deep down I knew that Kai didn't and couldn't change the mind of his grandfather. It had been clear by the look in his crimson eyes the other night, though he had tried to make me think otherwise, I knew better than to get my hopes completely up. Although I never thought I'd see the day he walked into school looking as if he'd been jumped by a gang or something. He was all battered and bruised and I felt an excruciating need to kick myself.

He looked terrible to say the least. Both of his eyes were bruised and swollen, there was a cut on one of his cheeks, and his lower lip was slowly healing from being busted open. Once again it was my fault that someone had gotten in trouble and hurt. My father, and this time Kai. I have no place in this world. Everyone around me eventually becomes involved in the chaos of my life. I don't belong here. I should leave. I will leave. Now I know why he said he'd 'try' and evidently he had. But the thought of him getting injured because of me…..it left a lot of guilt.

"I'm sorry Calypso I couldn't get him to help out. He decided to be his usual evil ass self." he muttered taking his usual seat next to me.

I was about to tell me that there was no need to be sorry, that I should be the one apologizing, not him. The door to the room opened yet again, but this time it was two tall and dangerous looking men in business suits. They turned their heads to look at me for a moment before stalking over to the teacher and whispering something in her ear. She nodded in approval at some request and looked back at us. All eyes in the room fell on me. I stood up and shrugged off my black trench coat that I'd worn to school that day. Folding it over one of my arms I leaned down and kissed Kai leisurely on the lips. I heard a lot of people gasp at my actions but who am I to give a damn? Exactly I don't. Breaking the kiss I looked at him in his eyes before I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out the door not looking back.

This was it. I'd be gone for awhile, or atleast until they couldn't control me anymore once I turned eighteen. The two men followed close behind me. They were so close it was surprised that they weren't stepping on my heels. I guess they don't know that I'm not the type to be crowded around. Oh well guess they'll have to learn the hard way. I slung my book bag backwards hitting one of the men in his groin and elbowed the other in his ribs. Dropping my book bag to the floor I tripped them both up and with accurate timing put my coat over both their heads and tied the sleeves.

"Thanks for the entertainment." I smirked before running down the hallway and going out the front of the school where I had purposely parked in the fire lane.

A large black SUV was parked in front my car. Hmm. Let me guess it belongs to them. They should feel honored that I just happened to have picked my book bag back up and within it was a bottle of alcohol, a white cloth, oh and a lighter too. I wonder how those got in there. Hmmm oh well lucky me and them too.

I jumped into my car quickly and floored it making the car go quickly backwards. I stopped right outside the windows of my classroom just as the vehicle blew up. The sound echoed and probably shooked the building as much as it did my car. A smile made its way across my lips and I looked into the room. Looks of awe were on everyones face it the classroom. The only one who wasn't surprise was the slate-haired teen sitting in the back with an all knowing smirk on his face.

The sound of squealing tires broke the trance of me looking at him. In front of me was another vehicle. The same as the one I had just blown up. Insistent aren't they? Its like they think they're going to take me somewhere. Shifting the gear to drive I turned the car roughly and spun the tires in the grass. You know I've always wanted to destroy school property like this. Anyways, I drove straight through the yard and out onto the main street. As I drove through the city streets more black SUV's began to follow me and pop out of nowhere. Thank god for my skills in driving or I'd be in serious trouble. There're gonna really love me when I get on the highway.

Changing the gears I sped up making them have to change speed s as well. An exit finally came into my view and I got onto the on ramp. The highway traffic was lame since it was the middle of the day and hardly anyone was on it. I'm glad I know things like this. So the real chase began and I finally put my car into its last gear. The engine revved up and everything around me became a blur. The pursuing vehicles tried to keep up, however they couldn't no matter how hard they tried. This was too easy and just as I thought this a helicopter flew over my head.

"DAMN!" I yelled. "Fine then you annoying fuckers let's play a real game of cat and mouse."

I made sure that there was a even amount to asphalt enabling me enough room to do some thing I hadn't had a need to do in almost three months. I flipped the small panel door on the shifter up and readied it. I was going a little over a hundred miles and hour. He He He. I have a need for speed. Muwahahaha. Silently counting to my self I got down to one and pushed the little red button. The car jolted forward and there wasn't a thing I could see on either side of my vehicle. The cars began to dissappear in my rear view mirror as well as the helicopter. Oooohh what now, betcha didn't expect that one bitches.

Suddenly Drowning Pool's song "Bodies" filled my car with it melodious noise. Picking up my cell phone I answered it putting an end to one of my favorite songs in the whole wide world.

"Charlie, hey is everything ready?" I asked already knowing who it was considering my plan was working according to schedule.

"Yep, the Transam is ready for you to break in and I added a little of my touch to it so that you can get around faster too." he sighed heavily. "Any chance you'll be back soon? I'm gonna miss my best customer. You're the only one around with an eye sharper than mine."

"No shit sherlock. I don't know when I'll be back. I have a lot of business to take care of so it might be awhile. What do I owe you for the car?" I asked. Charlie was a cool dude for someone who was almost sixty years old. He had real talent when it came to fixin up cars. He was almost like a grandfather to me, although I don't know what ones like considering I've never had one. Unless you want to count my Algebra teacher. He He He.

"Well, all of us around here are gonna miss you. I know that Hiwatari boy especially."

"Kai? How do you know about him?" I had never mentioned Kai to him before. How did he know?

There was a click on the other end signaling that he had already hung up on me. That….was weird.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Why am I still sitting here in this damned class room? I should've skipped school today and waited for her to pull something like this. But my god. When she kisses me I'm in heaven. I can't think straight at all right now. I barely remember when she drove backwards recklessly vandalizing school property while smiling the entire time. She a beautiful sorceress whose put me under a spell that I don't want to break. Why couldn't she have kissed me like that when we were alone the other night? I didn't want to say anything but..…she was holding back. After the way I was just kissed ..oh yeah she was holding back the other night. The only question I have now is what else is she hiding from me?

If I have to walk to the ends of the earth I will. But with god, or whoever the hell is up there, as my witness I will find her. There isn't a place on earth that she'll be able to hide from me. I'm going to find her. I wanted her to know this before, but I wasn't man enough to tell her, I love her with every fiber and cell I am made of with my body. i could never love anything or one more than I do her. She is my air. With her not here beside me right now I feel as if I've lost something. I need her. I can't live with out her in my life anymore.

"Yes! That chick is awesome!" Brooklyn shouted before leaning over and nudging me to say, " and I've got her on video half naked."

"I suggest you give me that tape." I eyed him with a sharp look.

"Relax dude I was saving it for you anyway." the aquamarine eyed boy smiled leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Gentlemen pay attention" the teacher scolded.

We went back to work, however my mind was elsewhere. Throughout the class I barely heard a single word that the teacher said. My eyes wondered the room endlessly till they rested on the empty desk next to me. I wouldn't be the same without her sarcastic remarks, unbroken pride, and uncommon beauty. I'd never forget her. I smiled to myself about the way she had looked at me before speeding off. Those hazel eyes filled with passion and mysteriousness that cannot be found in hardly any other women. She'd never admit the fear I had seen in her eyes, but it was there. She was scared of what she was doing. I only wish that I could be there to support her.

At my feet I noticed her book bag….wait a minute didn't she carry that thing out of here with her? Then why is her usual one still here next to me? That thing always looked as if it had been through hell and back. Safety pins and duct tape covered it just to hold it together. Why or how the damn thing never broke I'll never know. The only things I have of her now are the memories we've created and this…raggedy…old thing that she held close to her body when walking down the hallway. The bell rang and I stood up slinging my bag over my shoulder and stooped to pick hers up. Another class, and another empty seat to remind me she was gone.

**Calypso's P.O.V.**

"Alright guys get ready!" Charlie shouted.

He smiled wide glad to help me out. The man acted way too young for his age and I think that's what set him apart from other adults so much. His hair was slowly graying and his clothes were covered in motor oil. His hands rested on top of the power switch waiting for everyone to be ready. I started up the 1983 Pontiac Transam (all Night Ryder fans know the car I'm talking about) and I listened to it purr. A boy ran in giving the signal that the men who'd been chasing me were waiting outside. Giving him a thumbs up everyone revved their engines as he punched the button to open all the bay doors.

Dozens of cars sped out of the garage. The black SUVs outside weren't prepared for this. Its strange at how your rivals from street car races can become your greatest allies when your trying to make a getaway. I went my own way with a few cars following me, but soon everyone scattered. Squeeling tires made me look back as my Mustang flew out and turned away from me. I'd probably never see it again. Knowing the fool who was driving it, cough Tyson cough, the thing would wind up totaled.

Turning back around I took a deep breath as my long journey began. Within six hours I'd be about two states away and saying good-bye to Trenton, New Jersey. It would be a drastic change of weather from the cool lows of fifty degrees to the scorching nineties almost year round.

"Arizona here I come." I said aloud.

Reaching for the stereo I popped in a CD from my shoebox and listened to the sounds of Three Days Grace and their song "Drown".

**

* * *

**

**Well when your running you tend to go far. What lies ahead will be discovered in the next chapters. Also there will be another Beyblade character entering the story who Calypso will use as a younger sibling. Can you guess who? FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE. LATER!**


End file.
